New Changes
by memories of pain
Summary: After DH. As everyone was celebrating the demise of Lord Voldemort Harry chose to retreat to the highest tower in Hogwarts castle. As he was accompanied by Ginny Weasley, a strange light overpowers them and sends them to the past.
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Chances

Author: Dyna Angel

Summery: After DH. As everyone was celebrating the demise of Lord Voldemort Harry chose to retreat to the highest tower in Hogwarts castle. As he was accompanied by Ginny Weasley and they talked about the past and the future, a strange light overpowered them. As they both wake up in the hospital wing, they soon realise they have gone to the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will (sniff), any Harry Potter characters used in this story.

Rating: MA (just to be sure)

Warnings: Adult language, mild violence and sex talk.

Genre: Romance/Drama.

Chapter 1

The new future

As everyone celebrated the victory over lord Voldemort and his followers, Harry Potter sneaked off to the highest tower of Hogwarts castle. He wished to be alone. He hadn't been able to be alone for a long time.  
Not that he hated the company of his best friends, not at all. It was just that, after everything, he just wished to be with only his thoughts. And it was very difficult to be alone if you are the boy who lived, again.  
And as he finally reached the highest tower, he found he was not the only one to seek solitude. Ginny Weasley, as beautiful as always, was looking out over the lake and the forbidden forest. She turned as the door opened. Her face had a few cuts and bruises, but she still looked healthy and energetic.  
"I'm sorry," Harry muttered as he saw her. He wanted to close the door again, Ginny stopped him.  
"Don't be," she whispered, staring into his eyes. "You are always welcome when I am around." She walked into the room and sat down on a trunk, which seemed to be the only thing in the room. She patted the empty space next to her. "Please, sit."  
Harry smiled slightly and sat down next to her. As a silence fell between them, they could hear singing from downstairs. Gwamp and Hagrid seemed to out voice them all. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled.  
"They were never good singers were they?" Harry said, remembering his times with Hagrid with fondly.  
Ginny shook her head. "No, but that's one of the things I love about them."  
The silence grew again.  
"I saw my parents, Remus and Sirius. It feels weird, but I am sort of happy that I saw them at least once in my life."  
Ginny took his hand as the room slowly started to light up by the rising sun. "You're not alone, Harry. You've got me now." She looked into his eyes. "If you'll have me." She almost sounded desperate.  
Harry looked into her brown eyes that almost seemed to change colour into the light. "More then anything." He held her hand as he kissed her, squeezing it every so slightly.  
The light suddenly seemed to knock them both out, falling backwards over the trunk.

Down on the grounds, the celebrations kept going on. No one seemed to have realised that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, both, had just disappeared from the tallest tower in Hogwarts castle. They had disappeared into the past, unable to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A new past

The Great Hall was decorated in its usual Hogwarts colours. Green and silver for Slytherin, red and gold for Gryffindor, black and yellow for Hufflepuff and blue and bronze for Ravenclaw. Soon, though, the points would be announced of who was the winning house that year.  
It had been an eventful year. Voldemort had raided a few homes, which meant that some students had been pulled out of school and others had become orphans. But even though Voldemort had been spreading doom and gloom, four teenagers had been spreading laughter.  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all pulled innocent faces as they walked into the Great Hall. They were soon going into their last year of Hogwarts, something a lot of teachers were looking forward to.  
But, even though they had been causing a lot of trouble and mischief, they were all brilliant students.  
The Great Hall was slowly filling with students. The moment they had all turned up, the end of the year feast began.  
"So, who do you think won this year?" Peter asked. He loaded his plate till it couldn't hold anything anymore and started eating, nibbling on every bone.  
"I don't know," Sirius said, gulping down another glass of pumpkin juice and wolfing down the rest of his plate. "We lost a lot of points after that last stunt we pulled, but Lily and Kitty seemed to have made up for that."  
James ate with a strange mixture of fast and spotless. It was as if he was trying to eat his dinner quickly but with precision. He glanced at the girls in question, his eyes lingering on Lily. "She is good at getting our points back."  
Lupin shook his head. "They, you mean." He seemed to be the only one with manners from the four. His prefect badge shone dully on his chest. "It would be rude to give Kitty all the credit."  
Sirius and Peter snorted into their food and James looked slightly offended. "Yes, it would be rude to give Kathrin all the credit."  
The sky above them gave a loud rumble as a summer storm passed the castle and its grounds. It seemed to have been raining and thundering more lately. Then again, it could be that they had been noticing it more then usual.  
Suddenly the lights seemed to dim a bit. Students looked around, as if they half expected the candles to have gone out. The candles were still burning, but they seemed to have lost their ability to give light.  
Students were now chatting lively, showing a slight panic. Some sprang to their feet as if that would make a difference.  
The headmaster slowly rose to his feet. "There is no need for panic," professor Dumbledore said in a calm, deep voice. "Just keep eating and I'll announce the house scores in a minute. It is just…"  
He couldn't finish his sentence as a blue light seemed to appear in the middle of the hall. Students close to the light moved away, searching for their wands. Three teachers came rushing down, their wands trained on the light.  
Slowly a shape started to emerge within the light. Two bodies appeared as the light faded. They seemed to be holding hands. A trunk appeared with them. It seemed to be absorbing the light until it all faded and bursted into flames.  
"Aguamenti," professor McGonagall said, poring water over the flames. As the flames died, they noticed that the truck held the Hogwarts crest. But what was more interesting was that the girl had strange light blue hair and the boy grey.  
A silence formed that seemed to grow, until one student whispered to another. The noise grew to a shouting point, at which professor Dumbledore called for silence.  
"Professor Flitwick, professor McGonagall, would you please carry these children to the hospital wing. I will be joining you later. All students please return to their dormitories as soon as you can. Your head of house will inform everyone about these events as soon as we can."  
Flitwick and McGonagall carried the two unexpected visitors to the hospital wing, while all students were escorted by every teacher and headboy or girl.  
James, Sirius, Peter and Remus looked at each other and started speculating right away. "It looked like a light you get from a portkey," Remus said, being able to notice more then the other three. "But I've never seen them before and that trunk definitely had a Hogwarts crest on it."  
"I have seen people that have grey hair young," Sirius said as they entered the Gryffindor tower. "But what she had was extreme. And did you see his blue hair. I don't think I've even seen any kind of blue like that."  
James nodded, looking thoughtful. "They both looked rough as well, as if they had been in a fight recently. But then again, they looked quite peaceful and their hands were joined, as if they fell asleep like that."  
A female voice interrupted their talking. "Gee James, it almost sounds like you're trying to romanticise them."  
Lily was standing next to Kitty. They seemed to have overheard the last bit of their conversation as they had started walking towards them. They were now standing a few feet away from their table and Lily seemed to be in a thoughtful kind of state. It had obviously been Kitty that had talked, since she was standing with her hands on her hips, waiting impatiently for some kind of answer.  
James felt a plush creeping towards his cheeks, but he shook it of. "I was merely saying what I saw, that's all. So if you have just come here to insult us, then you might as well leave."  
Kitty flushed a bit by the tone of his voice and Lily frowned. "I apologise for being so rude. It's just that you're usually less observant. The headmaster wants the prefects and head boys and girls in the hospital wing."  
Remus nodded and stood as both Lily and Kitty turned and left for their part of the tower. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back," he said. "And no cloak." He added looking sharply at James and Sirius. "Even on this last night here you can still get into trouble."  
"Sir, yes sir," they said together, giving him a fake salute.  
Remus shook his head and followed Rosa through the portrait. "So what do you think it's all about?" she asked him, as they walked side by side through the corridors. She was a beautiful girl, no one could deny that, but she had brains as well. She stood out from the other girls because of her sharp tong and witty mind. Even though you could often find her together with the other girls, she was alone most of the time. And that is what Remus found so interesting about her. She seemed to be nerves around everyone, but when she was reading or drawing she seemed relaxed.  
"I don't know, but it's probably going to be about the boy and girl that appeared just minutes ago."  
Rosa rolled her eyes and picked up the pace a little. "Well that's obvious, but with it being so late in the year, I would have thought they would let us speculate over the summer and tell us all about it in either a letter or when we return for the next year."  
She seemed to be a lot more relaxed, as if the stress and excitement of not knowing repressed her nerves. Remus shrugged his shoulders. "We'll find out soon enough. We're nearly there."  
They finished the journey down in silence, picking up the pace in excitement, until they were almost out of breath as they reached the Hospital Wing.  
They saw the Ravenclaw colours entering and followed into the room almost two seconds later. There was one side of the room concealed from view and they all guessed that, that was where the 'arrivals' had been placed. The headmaster and all the heads of houses where there, as where the head boy and girl (both from Ravenclaw) and all the prefects.  
"Ah," headmaster Dumbledore said turning towards them. "Now that we've all arrived I have something to tell you all. As we all know we have some late arrivals today. They have not yet awoken to tell us who they are, but I do not want you all to worry about them. They trunk they came with was a Hogwarts one. I can tell you that it was one of seven hidden in this castle.  
"Now, you are not to go looking for them. They are not to be taken lightly. If our guests have found it by accident then they were very unfortunate, but at the same time very lucky as well. I will and cannot tell you any more then that, for it is all I know about them.  
"We are to help our guests. The professors will do it over the summer and our new head boy and girl will hear over the summer whether or not they will stay for the next term. In the mean time I want you all to tell your fellow students that there is nothing to be afraid of and that they have left."  
Remus raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me professor, but why would you want us to say something like that? Especially if they might still be here until next term?"  
Professor Dumbledore fixed his eyes on Remus and smiled. "It is more that we do not wish to spread any rumours. This castle has a lot of safety elements and if Lord Voldemort heard but a whisper of someone appearing into the Great Hall he might be interested into trying to over take the school.  
"We live in dangerous times and even though no one would intentionally talk to him about it, accidents do happen. I know it is a hard thing to ask of you all, because no one likes to lie to their friends, but it is fatal that we keep their existence a secret. Understand?"  
He stared at all the students and for the first time Remus noticed one of the houses was absent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
****Left alone**

Harry slowly woke up. He felt the soft mattress underneath him as he realised he was comfortably warm. It had been long since he had felt this comfortable. But he shook the false sense of security of quickly and began retracing his steps. What had made this big change of comfort and safety?  
They had defeated Voldemort and his followers. There was a feast in the Great Hall. Owls had been sent out to spread the good news. Kingsley had been had Minister for Magic. Snape died protecting him. He had been speaking to Ron and Hermione about that.  
He had wished to be alone after that and had made his way to the highest tower, while Ron and Hermione made their way over to the Great Hall to join the rest. He walked stair after stair, watching the night coming to an end. He bumped into someone.  
"Ginny," he muttered. Harry opened his eyes and slowly focused on to the whiteness of the room. No it was more of a creamy kind of colour. He was lying in bed and there had been a screen drawn next to him. Somehow he recognized it.  
Harry turned his head to the right. There was a girl in the other bed. She had light blue hair, almost grey. The colour reminded Harry of the light that would appear when a Portkey was activated. She looked very much like Ginny.  
Suddenly something drew his attention. His glasses were lying next to him on the nightstand, but he could see perfectly well. Harry frowned and walked towards the bathroom. He stopped halfway, wondering how he knew it was the bathroom and not just a cupboard or a room to the world beyond this room.  
But the feeling that he had been here before seemed to worry as much as comfort him in a way. He relieved himself and washed his hand and face. As Harry looked up, he was shocked at what he saw in the mirror.  
His hair was as messy as ever, but it was silvery grey. His eye that were usually bright green, were now bright blue. With that discovery he striped all his clothes off. They still smelled of months of wear and blood, smoke and burn hols were clearly visible.  
Harry was shaking by the time he took his last piece of clothing off. He hesitated. What if something else had changed? What if he couldn't even recognize himself when he looked into that mirror? His mind was silent for a moment before he laughed softly. He had just defeated the most powerful wizard in history and now he was afraid of a change of appearance.  
Head bowed down, Harry took a deep breath, making his way over to the large mirror. Standing there, naked and shivering, he looked up. His body was covered with cuts and bruises, but he had expected that. His ribs were showing, because of the lack of food he had experienced over the past few months. He was still a bit muscular because of all the Quidditch practices over the past few years. And he figured that all the running around helped to build up a bit of muscle as well.  
Harry sighed, he needed a shave. He stared at himself and laughed. He needed a shave! He turned and stepped into the shower. He might as well clean himself up completely.

Ginny Weasley woke up at the sound of running water. She could not remember when she had fallen asleep, but she knew she was comfortable. The blissful ignorance didn't last long as the memories of the last battle with Voldemort came rushing back.  
Ginny opened her eyes to a room that wasn't the tower she had gone to. She recognized it as the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts and she leaned back into the bed again. The sound of running water was now absent but she wasn't too worried about it, since there were many places it would have come from.  
Ginny sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The air around her was cold, but she knew she had to get out of the bed if she wanted to clean up a bit.  
She made her way over to the first door she saw and opened it. "Oh my," was all she could bring out when she saw a naked guy just coming out of the shower. The guy turned around at the sound of her voice and was staring at her before he realised that he was still naked. He grabbed his towel from the hook and placed it around his waist.  
An uncomfortable silence grew when the two of them inspected each other. When Ginny looked at his face, she realised who he was. "Harry?" she said in a shocked kind of disbelief.  
Harry looked at her again. It was definitely Ginny that was standing in frond of her, even though her hair was blue and her eyes were grey.  
"My god, you're beautiful." The words had come out before he even noticed. "Even without your chocolate brown eyes, and your flaming red hair."  
Ginny looked alarmed at those words. "What do you mean without?" She shoved him out of the way and gasped in shock as she looked into the mirror. Her hair was metallic blue, a nice colour she had to admit, and her eyes were grey.  
Ginny looked up at Harry in the mirror and noticed that he had grey hair, almost the same colour as her eyes, and blue eyes. It was as if they were the exact opposite. "What is the last thing you remember?" she asked Harry, turning around to face him.  
He didn't answer right away. Harry stared at her and admired her beauty. Her soft skin and those kissable lips. He pitied that her eyes had changed into grey instead of that intense brown. Her usual red hair that made her look like she was on fire when she was angry.  
"Harry!"  
Harry blinked, lost in thought, being shaken awake by the voice of his beloved Ginny. "Yes?"  
She grinned, a blush showing on her cheeks. "I appreciate the admiration, but I would like to know what the last thing was you remembered."  
Harry grinned. "Right." He leaned forward to steal a kiss from her though, before he began to think. "The last thing I remember was talking to you. We hugged and I remember a light streaming in. I thought it was the sun coming up."  
Ginny frowned. "But the battle ended at the middle of the night. It might be what brought us here."  
Harry looked around the room, taking in every detail. "It looks as if we're in the Hospital Wing though." He had to admit to himself that, after all the times he had to go to the Hospital Wing, it looked different somehow.  
"I gather you have been here before," a kind, deep voice said.  
Ginny's mouth fell open out of shock. "Oh my god," she whispered, as Harry turned towards were the voice had come from. "It's Dumbledore."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Explaining

Harry turned to look at his former mentor. He looked the same, maybe less old, but definitely the same otherwise. His beard was not as long, or as white. His eyes were still an almost constant blue twinkle, but he wasn't wearing his glasses. And most of all he seemed less stressed or tired.  
The moment Dumbledore started talking; Harry let the sound of his voice wash over him. It was almost as if he was back. "Ah, I see you have awakened." He looked a bit uncomfortable, but also quite amused.  
Ginny pushed something in Harry's hand and walked forward with her hand raised. Harry looked at what she had given him, when he realised he was still only wearing a towel. "My name is Ginny, nice to meet you professor."  
Dumbledore smiled at her and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss Ginny. I guess you already know who I am."  
Ginny nodded her head, glancing over her shoulder to see if Harry was dressing yet. He seemed to be lost for words, staring at the clothes she had given him. She rolled her eyes. "The light headed idiot is Harry. You have to forgive him, his brain is overloading."  
Harry was just staring at his dirty clothes, the after effects of the war and the constant struggle of the past year or so, finally catching up with him. He knew he had to keep a straight face, but the longer he was awake the farther his shoulders seemed to drop. "No more," he said softly.  
Dumbledore and Ginny looked at him in confusion. "No more pressure, no more fuss," Harry said. Ginny's eyes softened and walked over to him. "I just can't do it anymore Ginny. I just want to sleep and not worry."  
She kissed him softly on the lips. It was almost a desperate attempt to forget, but when they broke apart Harry knew everything was still the same. "We'll get through this, I promise. Now just get dressed and we are going to sit somewhere quiet and talk."  
Harry sighted and went with his hand through his hair. Ginny handed him his wand that had been lying on the nightstand and smiled a small smile. "Get cleaned up, go on."  
As Harry turned and re-entered the bathroom, Ginny turned to Dumbledore again. "Sorry about that," she said, sitting down on the bed. "Please sit and then you could maybe tell me what year it is."  
Dumbledore smiled and sat in one of the chairs next to the bed. "We are almost halfway through the year 1976 and don't worry I know you have travelled far."  
Ginny almost smiled. "You could say that. 22 years to be exact." She was starting to feel even more worried about Harry now. If she was right than that would mean Lily and James were still at Hogwarts and so where the other Marauders. She was worried that seeing his parents would make Harry fall into a deep depression. He had a hard time handling everything as it was, with the wounds of the last battle still fresh. Sure she had lost her brother and a lot of friends as well, but Harry needed her right now.  
Dumbledore looked at her in concern. 22 years has been the farthest anyone had travelled back in time without a pensive. The travelling trunks must be stronger then he thought. Breaking the silence he choose his words carefully, because he knew that time travelling was risky business. "Do you remember how you got here, leaving big events out of the question?"  
Ginny nodded and thought of what she could tell him. "Ginny and I were talking when a sudden light overwhelmed us," Harry said, stepping out of the bathroom. His clothes were still stained and seemed slightly wet. He walked with confidence, but his eyes betrayed a sudden emptiness.  
It pained Ginny to see him like that, but then again when she had looked in the mirror her eyes had seemed slightly hurt as well. Without her usual brown eyes it was easier to mask the pain she felt.  
"The light seemed to knock us out," Harry continued, sitting down next to Ginny on the bed. He opened up his hand for hers and she gladly took it, squeezing it lightly. "Since it took us farther back in time then I ever experienced, even with a time turner, I suspect it's a much stronger device then that. But what I don't understand is why it changed out hair?"  
Dumbledore looked a bit marvelled at Harry's assessment of the situation, but didn't ask any questions about it. "What you have found young ones, is one of the oldest secrets from Hogwarts. There aren't a lot of records on it. In fact I believe I've only seen one recorded documentation of these trunks. But I'll have to research it again to know exactly what happened. The change of hair and eyes colour is more of an after affect of the time travel. There are some cases of portkey travel that cause this to happen."  
Harry and Ginny nodded, understanding that the light overpowering the person that is being transported, always seemed to have been a shade of blue. Since they had been travelling by a transport system, similar to portkey travel, it had taken it out on their hair and eyes.  
"As to why you are here," Dumbledore continued. "I do not know."  
Harry sighed, remembering his last thoughts before they were overpowered by the light. "I think I do," he said in a sad voice. He stared at his hands, feeling almost ashamed for the reason that they were here. It was the need to see his parents alive that had brought them here. "I will not tell you what it was exactly, professor. I don't want to disturb any more timelines. The only thing I can tell you it has something to do with my parents."  
Ginny gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. "Oh Harry," was all she said when she wrapped her arms around him. Feeling him so close made her feel more complete. She could feel his heartbeat as he clung to her.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Harry took her face into his hands, kissing her lips lightly. "This is my entire fault." His eyes saying that he had dragged her along again, putting her in possible danger.  
"Harry," Ginny whispered, giving him a disapproving look. "It's not your fault. You didn't know what it was and neither did I. So stop being a prat and let's get through this." Her eyes were piercing through him, not blaming him for getting to the past, but saying that he was making a fool out of himself once again.  
Harry smiled affectionately at her and she smiled back at him. He turned back to look at professor Dumbledore, who had been smiling at the affection displayed in front of him. "What do we do now?" he asked Dumbledore, unsure how far the war was along and if they could help anyway, without disturbing any timelines.  
"You will be staying at Hogwarts until we can find a way back for you two. I am afraid that the school is closed during the summer, which means that we will need to find you a place to stay for the summer. I will contact a few people, explaining that you will need a home for the time being and that you will return to Hogwarts entering seventh year. Which house were you in, if I may ask?"  
Ginny smiled. "We were both in Gryffindor. If I may ask sir, how far is the war along? Is there anything we can do to help?"  
Dumbledore' face seemed to sadden and darken a bit. "The days are getting darker as we speak, but I don't want you two interfering. No matter how much I want it to end, you cannot interfere."  
"We understand that professor," Harry said. "But it was more in the form of offering extra classes to the students. You see, back in my time I used to teach extra defence classes for the pupils who wanted to learn more about defensive spells and such. And if you need anyone for missions or other things, we are willing to help."  
Dumbledore looked at them curiously. He seemed to weigh his options, as if deciding he could trust them with other responsibilities. Finally he spoke up. "I guess we can test your abilities over the summer to see what you can do. Then we may consider letting you teach extra Defence classes. I don't know about missions yet, but if you let me introduce you to a select group of people then we can discus other plans."  
Harry and Ginny nodded, knowing he was talking about the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore smiled at them. "All right, let's see if madam Pomfrey will let you out of the Hospital Wing so I may guide you to your private quarters. In the mean time you might think of new names for the both of you."  
As Dumbledore walked away to find the school nurse, Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "What do we do now?" Ginny asked. Her hands searched for Harry's as she leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand holding hers tightly, the other playing with her hair.  
"We keep our heads down, attend classes after the summer finishes and hope that Dumbledore finds a way back for us." Harry sighed and relaxed himself on the pillow, Ginny a comforting weight on his chest. "I know that I would love to change time and warn my parents and everyone about Voldemort and the upcoming events, but there is more then one chance that none of us would exist if I even try to change anything."  
They let the silence grow as madam Pomfrey came and checked for any physical injuries. Harry suppressed a small laugh as he was pumped full with potions to restore his strength and heal his wounds. "Honestly most of them are just scratches," Harry insisted, as madam Pomfrey clicked her tong in disapproval.  
It wasn't long before professor Dumbledore was leading them trough the familiar hallways of Hogwarts to their private rooms. The guest room existed of a living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. Dumbledore informed them that the house elves would be coming up to serve them dinner and that they were welcome to eat breakfast in the Great Hall in the morning before they would ride the train with the other students to London.  
"Have you decided on names yet?" he asked casually just as he was about to leave.  
"Would it be alright if we stuck to our own first names?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded and Harry smiled. "I'll be Harry King then."  
Ginny smiled as well. "And I'll be Ginny Granger."  
Dumbledore gave a short nod in approval. "Very well, we will try and find you a decent cover story explaining your arrival in the Great Hall. Now, I will leave you two at peace and we will see you in the morning."  
And with that he left, leaving Harry and Ginny in a different timeline, and without any idea if they would ever see there friends and family again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Taking in the feeling**

That same morning the four Marauders came together in the Gryffindor tower. `So what are they telling us?´ James asked, his eyes fixed on one of his best friends. They were all still sitting in their pyjamas, quietly discussing what happened last night.

`Not a lot,´ Remus said, suppressing a yawn. `More because they seem very careful, they don't seem to know a lot themselves. But I'm guessing we'll hear about it soon enough. They can't keep their existence a secret because the whole school saw them arrive.´

James rolled his eyes at the werewolf. `Duh, no I meant what _do_ you know.´

`Yeah Moony,´ Sirius entered the conversation, staring at Remus, wiggling his eyebrows. `You're always good at _guessing_. Share.´

Remus shot Sirius a dark glare. Sure he was his best friend and they kept him sane when he went through his transformation. But he could be infuriating sometimes. Then again, Remus always had a hard time with the full moon so close.

`Well my dearest _Padfoot_,´ he said, with a sarcastic twist in his voice. `It appears that they were unconscious when they arrived, but I did hear them mumbling about a possibility of time travel. Or at least they were sure that they weren't from _here_.´

His friends frowned and Remus sighted in slight irritation. `He means that they came from a different place or timeline,´ a voice by the door interrupted. The four friends turned to see Lily Evans standing with her arms crossed in the doorway. Peter started sputtering and grabbing a blanket, while Sirius got a look of uncomfortable confidence. James just looked at her with admiration on his face, his mouth hanging open slightly. Remus checked his watch. `It's not yet eight Lily, why are you here?´

Lily Evans looked at the four friends with light amusement. She was growing fond of them even though she would never admit it. Her expression grew from amusement to concern again. `McGonagall wants to see us. I'll give you a minute to change.´

With that she disappeared through the door again, leaving the four friends staring after her. Remus jumped into action, gathering his clothes, rushing to the bathroom. James was staring at the spot where the red head had been standing just seconds before, a pensive expression on his face.

Sirius nudged Peter with a mischievous glint in his eyes. First Peter frowned, but soon realised what he was after. Peter grinned and started shifting towards the nightstand where both their wands were lying. Sirius leaned forward to his best friend and started blowing in his ear. As James tried to push him away, Peter aimed his wand.

But before the plan could unfold, Remus re-entered the room. He waved his wand. `Behave,´ he said, as if he were talking to a little child. The wand flew out of Peters hand and Sirius was moved a few inches back.

Remus left the scene as it was, knowing that when he would get back, the dorm would be a right mess. He chuckled silently, making his way down the stairs, joining Lily who was standing next to the portrait hole. `Do you know what it was for? She usually doesn't ask us to be this early.´

Lily rolled her eyes. `Yes,´ she said sarcastically. `I am very good at reading minds. Gee, I think it might be about the boy and the girl that showed up last night. Really Remus, some people thought you were smart.´

He smiled a half smile as he playfully pushed her to the side. `It is still early,´ he said almost in a whining voice as they turned into the corridor where McGonagall's office was. He wanted to continue his complaint, when they heard raised voices coming out of the office.

Lily and Remus shared a quick look, before picking up their pace. As they reached the door though, they heard laughing, while a girl's voice grew a louder. The only words they could make out were blue and hair, so Lily knocked on the door.

There was a short silence and footsteps were heard. A slightly amused McGonagall opened the door, shocking the two prefects as they had never seen her smile before. Gesturing them inside, Remus and Lily felt slightly uncomfortable as they noticed that professor Dumbledore was there as well as the mysterious boy and girl.

Remus saw the quick flash of pain and sadness in the boy´ eyes as he saw they had entered the room. The girl quickly grabbed his hand and the boy smiled at her, his eyes turning to a state of emptiness again. He noticed a few scars on both of them, but knew it was not his place to ask.

`Ah, Miss Evans, Mr Lupin,´ the headmaster said, gesturing them forward. `I would like you to meet Harry Knight,´ the boy nodded in greeting. `And Ginny Granger.´

The girl stepped forward her hand stretched out in greeting. `It's a pleasure to meet you.´ There was something stunning about the gesture, Remus noted. Maybe it was the blue hair. Or the fact that her eyes shone as Lily grabbed her hand.

`They will both be staying in the Gryffindor tower for the remaining few days and next school year,´ McGonagall said. `As you are the Gryffindor prefects you are responsible for these two and to let them feel at home.´

As Lily nodded in understanding, Remus noticed the pained expression in the boy´ face once more. The girl nudged him slightly and grabbed his hand again. Harry turned to her and smiled.

`You must forgive my lack of speech,´ Harry said, his voice was deep with emotions. `I just lost a lot of friends in a battle and the wounds are still fresh. But I am happy to meet you both.´ His voice hinted of knowledge he should not posses.

`We hope you'll have a lovely stay here and hope everyone will make you comfortable,´ Lily said, nodding at both of them as if to say she understood. `I'm afraid there isn't a lot of time to show you around since most people will be leaving in two days for the summer holidays. But its enough time for us makes you feel welcome.´

Ginny smiled at her. `Thank you Lily. I hope we won't be too much trouble.´

Remus froze slightly. How had she known Lily's name? She had not told her yet. Unless the professors told her. But she used it as if she was used to saying the name. A silence fell over them, but it was not an uncomfortable one.

`Good,´ professor Dumbledore said, taking the silence away with a smile and a clap of his hands. `Good, well I'm sure you have a lot to show them then. Of you go and have fun.´

`And this is us,´ Lily said as they arrived at the Gryffindor tower. They had shown them around all of Hogwarts, showing every corner of the place. Not that Harry and Ginny knew anything of the place, but it was nice to be shown around, taking in all the memories Remus and Lily shared with them.

`Now don't pay to much attention to the mess since everyone is in the stages of packing. But I'm sure everyone will welcome you in,´ Remus said with a smile. He had been wondering about the two all the way. They seemed to be more interested in hearing the stories then in the castle itself. But he shook of the feeling. No point in breaking my head over it, he thought.

`The password,´ Lily said as she turned to the Fat Lady. `Is metamorphosis.´

The Fat Lady smiled at them. `Thank you Lily dear. And you must be the two new students? I hope you will respect my quarters.´ She still hadn't opened as she was expecting an answer, which usually didn't happen very often.

`Of course my lady,´ Harry said with a gracious smile and a little bow of the head. `It is an honour to be in such company and it is an honour we are aloud to live here for a time. May I enquire after your well being, my dear lady?´

The Fat Lady giggled and started to blush. `Oh stop your flattery. I am very well. I was just planning on seeing my dear friend a few portraits down, when I heard you were coming. Go in then and have a good stay.´

Harry bowed and smiled. `Thank you my lady and greetings to your friend.´ With that the portrait swung open and the four students entered the main room.

Ginny shoved Harry playfully with a smile. `Stop teasing her,´ she whispered, hoping the others wouldn't hear her. `You've been doing that for, how long now?´

Harry smiled. `Long enough to know that she'll remember you for it. So when I forget the password or I come walking down, she lets me in.´

They laughed softly and then fell silent as they looked up and into the room that had been their home for the past six years. Harry was hit by the feeling of home and how he had missed it when he had been on the mission to destroy the Horcruxes. Harry smiled and felt home again.

A/N: sorry for the mistakes, hope you like it. Oh and the fact that it's a bit short, but I'll make it up to you lot next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Making things happen**

"And who are they then," someone called across the room. The four of them looked up and Harry laid his eyes on his father for the first time. The young James Potter was a few inches taller than him. More because Harry had grown over the last year. He had a handsome face; his hazel brown eyes were slightly dulled by his glasses. He had the build of a seeker, slim but still muscled.

He was accompanied by Sirius and Peter. The young Sirius, untouched by the years spend in Azkaban prison. His body an object of every girls fantasy in Hogwarts. Sirius was standing next to James, proud and smiling.

Peter seemed small compared to the others. Hunched forward slightly, his eyes switching from floor to the new arrivals and back again. He was standing one step behind the two taller boys.

Harry smiled. "Harry Knight," he said stretching out his hand in friendship. "And this is Ginny Granger." James grabbed his outstretched hand and Harry felt a strange connection going through him. But he shook it off as time travel stuff.

Sirius went over to Ginny and kissed her hand, making Ginny blush. "My lady," he said. "You are very kind," Ginny said with a smile. "But I already have a boyfriend."

Harry grinned. She turned to him and gave him the finger. "You mister are supposed to be defending me."

Harry raised his hands with a sheepish grin on his face. "Next time I'll remember that."

The others laughed. Already they felt strangely connected to each other. But none of them commented on the feelings they had. "And you are?" Harry asked, feeling strangely mutual about his feeling toward the rat that would later betray his parents. Maybe it was the moment of regret he had showed when they had been in the cellar.

Peter smiled sheepishly, nearly tripping over his own feet as the stretched out his hand to grab Harry's. "P-p-peter," he stuttered, sounding much like Quarrel. "N-nice to meet you." His eyes darted from Harry to the door, to Ginny, to his friends and then to the floor.

Harry almost pitied him. He was obviously not confident enough to stand on his own two feet. That was probably what had tempted him so. The power, the glory and the security. Knowing that he belonged to something, to a group of people that were going to rule the world. Or so he thought.

"So," Harry said feeling nervous and excited. He grinned at Ginny. "What's it like? Going to school here I mean. It must be exciting and all."

James and Sirius started talking at the same time, each telling their stories about the school. Harry sought Ginny's hand, grabbing it and squeezing it lightly as she started talking with Lily and Remus about the school work.

_They are so young still_, Harry thought as he nodded and smiled, trying to follow the two Gryffindors. Only sixteen and already full of ideas about the future. Harry saw James shooting looks at Lily every now and then when he thought they weren't looking. It made Harry smile, seeing the look in his father' eyes.

They were halfway through their first year, when Harry clapped his hand over his mouth, stifling a yawn. "You must be exhausted!" Lily said standing up. "Remus would you take Harry up to your dorm and I'll take Ginny up to mine. We'll meet in the common room tomorrow morning at eight."

"What about us?" James said slightly hurt. "Don't you trust us?"

Lily looked at his long and hard, before finally. "No! Now of to bed you two, then you'll have a fresh start in the morning." She grinned at Ginny and winked at Harry before making her way to the girls' dormitory. "This way Ginny. Sleep tight Harry, Remus."

Ginny turned to Harry, letting her hand rest on his cheek. "Night Harry, see you in the morning." And kissed him softly on the lips. Grinning at the wolf whistles from the boys, she followed Lily upstairs.

Harry grinned sheepishly at the other boys, stretching slightly. "I don't mind sleeping on the coach if you haven't got an extra bed."

The started climbing the stairs to the boys' dormitory when Sirius rounded on Harry. "So how long have you two been together? How did _you_ end up with _her_? And more importantly, does she have a sister?"

Harry shoved Sirius into the wall with a smile. "Nearly two years now. And she has six older brothers. I wasn't really interested in her till two years ago she saved my ass big time. She's my best friend' kid sister, so I was a bit apprehensive about it at first. Mostly because when she was dating other blokes, I would have to listen to his whining about it. But after all the shit I went through she really helped me and I just couldn't help falling for her."

It was hard to talk without giving away to many details. But he had the whole summer to figure out a cover story for the both of them if they weren't able to get back. Harry stretched again and yawned, ribbing his eyes. "You'll have to carry me in a minute."

"Don't worry," Remus said. "We're here and ah, it seems Hogwarts has provided another bed for you." He pointed towards the one next to the door. "I hope you don't mind."

Harry walked over to the bed and let himself fall into it. "Just perfect," he mumbled into the pillow and was asleep.

Harry's dreams were far from quiet. Sure the first few hours were dreamless, but as he turned, woke up and fell back asleep again his dreams came. Flashes of the war came rushing back to him. The wedding interrupted by the Death Eaters and the fight in the café. Grimmauld Place, the Ministry and Ron getting splinced. The endless bickering because of the lack of food and the Horcrux. Godrics Hollow, the sword in the lake and finally being able to get rid of the locket. The Deathly Hallows and Malfoy Manor. Gringotts, Hogwarts and the final battle.

When the sun started rising, Remus Lupin woke up of a soft whispering. First he thought he was hearing people in the common room, but it was too early for that. It came from the bed next to the door. As he softly made his way to the bed, he could make out what was being said. "Mad-eye, Hedwig, Dobby, Tonks, Fred, I'm sorry. No wait, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, don't go."

Harry turned, his eyes shut tightly as he remembered the fallen ones. "Mom, dad, I'm sorry." Remus looked at him in pity and bend forwards to shake him awake, when he heard his own name and Sirius being muttered. "Remus, Sirius, why?"

Remus sprung upright, startled at the sound of his own name. Now determent to shake the boy awake he grabbed Harry' shoulder and shook hard. If anything, Harry' expression became more pained and panicky. "No! No, Ginny," Harry whispered, and Lupin saw tears slipping through the tightly squeezed eyes.

Remus started to get desperate. No matter how hard he shook the boy trying to get him to wake up, nothing seemed to happen. He heard his comrades waking up in the other room and cast a silencing charm over Harry. "Wake up," he muttered, in a desperate attempt to wake Harry. Even splashing water in his face didn't seem to work.

At that moment a desperate Ginny stormed into the dorm, Lily in her wake. "What's wrong? What happened? Harry?" She took one look at the efforts of Remus and placed herself on Harry's bed, his head resting on her lap. "Thank you," Ginny smiled and closed the curtains around the bed.

Remus and Lily shared a look, the one more confused than the other. Ginny, even though she was confused about her state of mind as well, relaxed her mind. She placed both her hands on either side of Harry's head. "Wake up, Harry," she whispered. "Its morning and we get moved to another home today. You need to wake up now."

Harry turned and opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, trying to take in his surroundings. "Where are we?" he whispered. His voice was heavy with sleep and emotion.

"We're at Hogwarts in the past, remember?" Ginny looked at him worriedly. She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head, half hugging him. "What where you dreaming about?"

"The war," Harry whispered. "So many dead, so many families ripped apart. And all because of him." He stretched his arms around her neck. "That reminds me. We need to come up with a cover story. If we can't get back home before this summer ends."

But before Ginny could respond, the boys in the dorm woke up. "Oy Evans," Sirius cried. "What are you doing here?" Ginny smiled at Harry, kissed him one last time and untangled herself from him.

Fighting the urge to pout, Harry opened the draping around his bed. A scene was unfolding right in front of him. A half naked Sirius Black was sticking out his tong at Lily Evans, who was scolding at him.

"He is quite cute," Ginny whispered at Harry.

Harry blushed and gave her a shove. "I'll remember that for next time," he whispered back at her. "Now let's get changed so we can get ready for Dumbledore.

…

"Look Harry!" Ginny said, running down the hallway towards him. She was carrying a guitar. She came to a halt in front of him. They walked outside and sat on the steps. "I learned to play when you were away. So I could surprise you." She smiled weakly at him.

Harry raised his eyebrows, an amused smile on his face. "Why would you? I already know you're very talented." He kissed her cheek. "Now, go on. What have you learned so far?"

Ginny smiled at him, struck a few cords and started to sing.

_Day one God smiled,  
Gave us all the wisdom of a newborn child  
But by the time we take our first step  
We've already begun to forget  
What the heart knows the heart sees  
We're just as much the forest, as we are the trees  
Every little seed trying to find  
Where the light comes from _

They started to attract some attention. But Harry had only eyes for Ginny. He hadn't imagined that she was this talented in something outside magic. He had known her skills on the field of course and at home she was just as talented in cooking as Molly Weasley had been. But this blew his mind.

_And it's a world of hurt, nothing works  
It's a lonely little planet made of dust and dirt  
Who'd ever think that in the midst of all this  
Something as beautiful as love exists  
And when I hold you, and you hold me  
Heaven doesn't seem like such a mystery  
Darling in a world of hurt  
You make me feel so good_

It seemed Gryffindor house had emptied as was not listening to Ginny's singing. Lily was shooting James a look, but he and Sirius were only clapping along with the rhythm of the song.

_Day one of our love,  
Two heartbroken people scared to trust too much  
Oh but here it comes that feelin' again  
That every lover swears will never end  
We thought we'd been there, done that,  
But when we kissed  
We knew we'd never been here  
We've never done this  
All the walls come tumblin' down  
When you love someone_

Harry swallowed hard. The lyrics seemed to hit him hard over the head. Somehow Ginny had been having as much as a hard time as Harry had. And Harry knew there and then, that Dumbledore had been right all along. Love exists and it is the most powerful force.

_And it's a world of hurt, nothing works  
It's a lonely little planet made of dust and dirt  
Who'd ever think that in the midst of all this  
Something as beautiful as love exists  
And when I hold you, and you hold me  
Heaven doesn't seem like such a mystery  
Darling in a world of hurt  
You make me feel so good  
_

A/N: The song is from Ilse de Lange, World of Hurt. I'm really sorry it took me this long to post the next chapter, but I've been having a lot of problems. I hope I'll be able to keep writing now, because I really missed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
Summer plans**

Remus passed the students that were still chatting in the hallways. He hadn't found any of his friends yet and even though it was the last day of school, he had to meet with Lily and the other prefects. As he reached the entrance he growled softly as a group of students was blocking the way out into the ground. But when he heard music and clapping, he froze.

Never had he heard anything like this. Sure at the Feast there was the school song and at the Yule Ball they had band music. But this was different, and when he had finally made his way through the crowd he saw why.

The new girl, Ginny, was playing for Harry. Her heart and soul she poured into the song. Many of the couples standing around them were holding hands and looking at each other with affection shining in their eyes. And he could swear he saw someone looking at him with a longing in her eyes. But he shook it off as the song ended.

Stillness settled over the crowd for a few seconds, before James and Sirius started clapping enthusiastically. Ginning, Harry and Ginny looked around, clearly shocked at their audience. As Remus made his way towards his friends he could hear Harry whisper to her.

"I love you with all my heart," Harry said and he kissed her, not caring about the people around them.

Remus smiled and he focused on James and Sirius, who were wolf whistling at the two young lovers. "Well at least someone has a girlfriend," he said, grinning at the two.

Sirius and James glowered at him. "I," Sirius said, in a mocking tone. "can have anyone. My love must be shared. You do not understand the strain that I am under."

James rolled his eyes. "Right," he said, giving him a playful shove. "That's why Jenny slapped you in the face last time she saw you. Your 'love' had to be shared with her best friend."

"At least I share my love," Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right," Remus said. "I see where this is going. How modest you two are. The train departs in an hour. Make sure you are ready this time. And find Peter as well. I don't want him to be stuck here again because he got stuck into one of the trap stairs. I have to meet with the prefects and the heads of houses one last time. I'll see you guys on the train."

He turned towards Lily. "We best get going." She turned towards him and nodded. They set off towards the side room of the Great Hall. "You know," Lily said, with a slight smile on her face. "I do think this summer is going to be different. And I wonder what will happen to the boy and the girl."

Remus smiled. "I think we're going to find that last one out in a minute. Why do you think this summer is going to be different though?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders as they entered the room. "I don't know," she sighed. "I just have a feeling."

Something seemed to have changed in the girl overnight. Maybe it was nerves of the year ending and knowing that the next time they would see each other again it would be their last year. Or it could be the darkness that seemed to be gathering around them as Voldemort became stronger. Sure they hadn't really heard anything big yet, but no one could ignore the disappearances in the Prophet.

They entered the room next to the Great Hall and took seats next to the prefects of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The Slytherin prefects had distanced themselves slightly from the others and Arianna and Lucius were whispering together. Alice and Frank gave them a significant look, but before either could say anything the Heads of Houses entered the room.

"Good, you're all here." McGonagall said as she took to stand in front of the fire. "I wish to congratulate you all for a job well done this year. Understand that the once in sixth year will be replacing Jenny and Arnold as had boy and girl next year. We wish them luck in their future endeavours."

A polite applause went round the room as the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw stood and bowed their heads slightly in appreciation. As they took their seats again, McGonagall spoke again. "I hope you will keep your house in check during the train ride home. I know it is the end of the year, but it will still be your responsibility to get them safely to London.

"Make sure _all_ students-" and she eyed Remus and Lily. "get to the train on time. We have thirty minutes to get them there. As for the two new arrivals they will be staying in the prefect's carriage with you. At the station they will be picked up by a ministry official. Please make sure they don't get lost or anything. Now, have a good journey home and we'll see each other on the train."

She nodded to the students, but called over her own house as she walked out the door. Remus and Lily followed, Ted and Lisa close behind them. The two fifth years had shown a good resilience again the pranks of James and Sirius and were not afraid to deduct points if needed.

"As an extra precaution Auror's have been placed in the last carriage if trouble would arise. They will be around Mr Knight and Miss. Granger if anything should happen. I know it sounds strange, but because they appeared so suddenly we must be cautious. No matter how friendly they look."

The four Gryffindor prefects nodded and watched their head of house leave, shooing a few students towards the grounds. "Let's get to work then," Lily said and the two fifth years walked towards the grounds while Lily and Remus scanned the last corridors for any students.

"Have you asked Harry about this morning," Lily said as they made their way to the station. It seemed she had but hadn't gotten a satisfying answer.

Remus nodded. "Yes, but he just said it was a nightmare. But he seemed uncomfortable about the subject. But I wonder what happened to him if he has nightmares like _that_."

Lily frowned at him. "What do you mean _nightmares like that_?"

Remus blushed slightly and looked at his feet. He hadn't told her what he had overheard.

…

"So do you know where you'll be staying yet?" Frank asked Harry and Ginny. Their compartment was more crowded then usual, but as there were a lot of prefects walking in and out, it wasn't that bad.

Ginny looked up from where she had been reading. "Not sure yet," she said with a slight smile. It still felt unreal to her, like she could wake up any minute from this dream. "I think they are keeping it a secret till the last minute to make sure no one knows anything."

"I'm happy with anything," Harry muttered, going with his hand trough his hair. "I've lived through Privet Drive, I'm sure I can live through anything else." He shook his head and grinned. "So what are your plans for this summer?"

Frank looked at him with a quizzical expression on his face, but shrugged and grinned and they started talking about their summer. Alice joined them for a while before they had to take the patrol. Remus and Lily joined them for a while and even Arianna and Lucius took their turn of sitting with them.

The train ride to the station was soon over and as they came to a stop at King's Cross, they stepped out. Harry and Ginny helped the other unloading while they scanned the sea of heads for any familiar faces. And then Harry spotted him. Much younger and not yet limping and without magical eye, Mad (can you call some one Mad Eye when he hasn't got one yet) Moody scanned their faces and nodded to himself.

As Moody started to scan the people at the platform again, Harry nudged Ginny. "Mad Eye's here to pick us up." Ginny started looking around, spotted him and grinned. "Constant vigilance."

Harry laughed quietly. "Well I guess this is it."

Lily smiled at him and Harry felt himself warm up inside. He wondered if a lot was going to change this summer. Remus had talked about the fact that his father was going to be more mature when upcoming year. Something that would make his mother see him in a better light.

He shook her hand. "Look after yourself. I hope to see you again when school starts again in September."

Lily looked at him quizzically before she nodded. "You too Harry. Good luck this summer." And without knowing why she was doing it, she leaned forwards to hug him. As they parted there was an awkward silence and Harry turned to Remus.

"I'll walk you to your Auror though I have no idea who it's going to be."

"No need for that," a voice growled behind them and Harry turned to see Moody standing behind them. "I will be escorting you to the house you two will be staying at for the summer." He seemed almost annoyed that he was there.

Harry frowned at him. "I.D. please," he said in a business like tone.

Remus frowned at him and started to say something, but Moody grinned and handed him his documents. "Good going Knight."

Harry scanned the I.D. and started questioning the Auror before he nodded and handed him the I.D. back. He shook Remus' hand and wished the prefects a good summer. Ginny smiled and said her goodbyes to the prefects. They followed Moody out onto the muggle platform.

"Hurry up now you two," Moody growled as he made his way to the exit. A ministry car brought them to a more isolated area, from where they apparated to the country side. "Just a bit further now," Moody said. They hadn't spoken a word to one another along the way.

They soon arrived at a cottage neither recognized. They could feel the strong wards as they passed through them. Moody knocked three times. The sound of footsteps and a lock being opened was the only thing they heard before the door swung open.

A/N: That'll do for now. I'll leave you to guess you will be on the other side.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning! **__Juicy details down below. When you see the * be prepared for sexual scenes!_

_**Chapter 8  
Drunken moves**_

This summer turned out to be none like the others before. Then again in Harry's case, every summer spent away from the Dorsey's, Privet Drive or sentence covering these words was better. But one thing he had never imagined was that he would be spending it with Minerva McGonagall or his father and godfather. Sure the latter only visited on occasion but still, staying at Minerva's house (or Mini as Sirius and James liked to call her) was one thing he would not have thought he would be doing anytime soon.

**Flashback**

_The door opened and there was she. Their head of house. Un able to look away, Harry just gaped at her till Ginny' elbow met with his side. He looked at her sheepishly and then at McGonagall. "Thanks for having us," he said with a slight bow of the head._

_Minerva laughed. "Oh stop the formalities," she said with a cat like grin and she moved aside. "Come on in, I'll show you where you'll live and study for the summer."_

**End flashback**

At first Harry had felt slightly uncomfortable staying with the Head of Gryffindor House, but after a week of getting used to each other they had developed a comfortable routine. Getting up, dressed and having breakfast. After that Harry usually went for a run to get some restless energy out. By then Minerva had left on Order business or she was in her study working on next year curriculum.

Ginny and Harry would spent some time researching different aspects of time travel, which took them to discussing the many possibilities. Or they would hang around the house talking about the war and their future together. Each guessing that if they would return if time had passed or not and what their friends and family were thinking if it did pass.

**Flashback**

"_What are you thinking about," Ginny asked quietly as they lay side by side in the garden. It was a warm sunny afternoon and they had enough of studying indoors. So they had moved outside with an ice lolly. As they had finished it in silence they ended up lying down to stare at the clouds._

"_I was just wondering," Harry said, squeezing her hand. "If Ron and Hermione are alright. I miss them. Having spent every waking moment with them last year I can't help but wonder if they are alright."_

_Ginny turned her head to look at him. "I wonder about them too sometimes, and about my family, but then I remember the time you and them had to use the time-turner. As you went back in time you didn't really miss anything. It took you back in time and you returned to the right place at the same time that you disappeared. I'm sure that if we find a way back, it'll be the same."_

_Harry raised himself on one elbow and turned to look at her. He didn't know what to say to that. She was right, as always. He smiled. "I love you," he whispered and he leaned down and kissed her._

**End flashback**

At times James and Sirius would visit. Sirius had moved in with James as he had run away from his parents. But since Minerva was a family friend of the Potter's James would often visit with his parents. And now having two of the Marauders joining them for tea seemed to annoy and amuse Minerva to no end.

**Flashback**

"_Mini! Look who has come to join me!" James his voice called from the front door._

_Minerva's eyes narrowed as she walked past Harry and Ginny to greet the Potter's at the door. "James," she said sternly. "How many times have I told you not to use that name. Honestly, your father has a bad influence on you."_

"_Now Min-erva, that is not very kind of you," a fatherly voice came from the door. "You know how he is; he has a mind of his own."_

"_Just like his father," a soft female voice, that was not Minerva, said. Laughter was heard, the sound of a door closing and five sets of footsteps that were coming their way._

**End flashback**

Having spent time with his father and godfather, Harry found a striking resemblance in Fred and George Weasley, which was confirmed by Ginny. They would play tricks on everyone, even on the house elves, and in the end they had corrupted Harry into participating. He didn't mind exploring his mischief's side. And it pleased Ginny to no end, seeing him loosen up a bit.

Now it was nearly the end of the summer and Minerva was out. She hadn't said when she'd be back, but then again they hadn't asked. So Ginny and Harry sat on the floor of the living room. A bottle of rose wine and a bottle of beer split between the two of them.

They had been playing exploding snap and listening to the radio all night. "I would have never thought it would turn out like this," Harry said. Ginny looked at him, frowning slightly as she lowered her glass. "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. All of it. I mean when Hagrid picked me up from the Dursleys when I was eleven and told me I was a wizard. I could have never guessed that I would defeat the most powerful wizard alive seven years later. Or meet you, Ron and Hermione. Or any of the others I've met. Anyone who has died and lived."

She reached out and touched his hand. "I know, me neither, but it's a good thing right? You're not regretting it?"

Harry shook his head and looked at her. "Of course not," he said. "I cannot regret the decisions that have brought me here. They have given me you."

Ginny smiled and stood. "Come on," she said, offering her hand. "Let's get to bed. It's been a long day." Harry nodded, grabbed her offered hand and they walked to their bedrooms. All the while he was conscious of her hand in his and not for the first time he wanted to be with her that night. In the same bed, under the same covers.

Reaching their bedrooms, he smiled at her. "Well, good night," he said, half-heartedly. She opened her door and looked up at him into his eyes.

* They moved closer like magnets and kissed. First just lips, but as Harry moved in closer Ginny accepted and their mouths opened a little wider. Harry tasted her, sweet cherries, chocolate and the slightly bitter taste of rose wine.

Unable to control himself much longer, he longed to touch her soft skin; he reached down and caressed her legs. She moaned into the kiss and she pressed her body into him. Harry felt his arousal grow. He wanted her so bad at that moment.

Ginny snuck her hands around his waist. Fumbling a little with his t-shirt, but as she let her hands roam over his back, Harr's mind exploded. "I want you," he mumbled into the kiss.

She giggled a little and pushed him on the bed. Harry half raised himself, but she laid her hand on his chest as she crawled on top of him. "Then take me." And with that she planted herself on top of his arousal, rubbing herself against him as she started to kiss him tenderly.

Harry growled and tugged at her shirt. It was so in the way. She giggled again and raised herself to take of her shirt. There was a lot of fumbling and twisting before they finally were both naked. Ginny was still on top, but this time she looked uncertain. "Harry… I, I mean… I've never, I mean you, you're my first."

Harry looked at her and kissed her again. "I haven't either," he said honestly. "But having Sirius for a godfather did have its up sides. I won't hurt you Ginny. I love you and if you don't want to do anything then we'll stop." Grey and blue shining in the light and for the first time that summer, their real colours were showing slightly.

"I love you Harry," Ginny whispered and she started to trail kisses down his chest. "What…? Ohm," Harry moaned as she took his cock into her mouth. The inexperience was felt as her teeth suddenly scraped his skin, but it was quickly forgotten by the tong that covered the spot.

Moaning and wanting to give her the same pleasure too, he lowered his hands to pull her up slowly. She looked at him with quizzical eyes and wanted to say something, but he just shook his head. He wanted to do it right. And coming right there and then wasn't an option. So he kissed her and lowered her onto her back. Soft breast touched his chest, and he lingered a little to suck at her nipples.

It made her moan to, sending little shocks of pleasure through her body and she pushed her hips up. Harry grinned and moved lower. As he licked her, he felt her body tense for a moment but she soon relaxed as he tasted her. Knowing a bit more then her, he trusted his finger into her. She gasped and tightened around it.

"Relax," Harry whispered. She nodded and moaned. "Kiss me." He obliged, his finger still moving in and out to make her climax. She moved her legs up a little and Harry adjusted his position to give them both more comfort. And he snuck in the second finger.

Ginny broke the kiss and gasped. "You could have warned me," she said, but relaxing almost instantly. "Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, grinning madly as she moaned when he moved his fingers a little fasted. She moaned and a few seconds later breathed "Oh God!" and came over his fingers.

"That good?" Harry grinned as he pulled his fingers out. She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him. "Ready for me?" and he summoned his protection. She swallowed nervously and nodded. "We don't have to if you don't want to," Harry said looking her strait in the eye. Ginny looked at him sharply. "I want you, I'm just a little bit nervous," she said heavily.

Harry nodded and he slipped the protection on. Before he could say anything, Ginny had moved herself forwards and had pulled him down. He let himself slide in slowly. Ginny gasped in pain and pleasure. He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and looked at him. "Fine, just go slow okay?" Harry nodded and started to move himself in and out very slowly. After a minute he went a little faster and their moans of pleasure were all they heard. The sensation was amazing. And after a while their moans and breathing were going as fast as their movements. Kissing and squeezing and nipping, eyes open wide one minute and the next closed. And before he knew it Harry felt an explosion on pleasure and release.

"I love you Harry," Ginny sighed and she kissed his chest. "I love you too," Harry whispered.**

A/N: cheesy right? I thought it was funny when I got a review of the chapter 7 saying that it was an awesome chapter. I thought it sucked, and I seriously doubted posting it. But here you go. A little bit of love action. Sorry if people think this is a bit to much or anything. Love you all, xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
A train ride**

It was the first of September once again and Ginny and Harry made their way to the Hogwarts Express. They had agreed to do their seventh year at Hogwarts, while searching for a way to get back to their own timeline. They had agreed with professor Dumbledore that Hogwarts would be the best place for them to stay.

"It'll be weird seeing Mini in frond of the classroom having to address her with professor McGonagall," Harry said with a smile. "I got so used to calling her Mini."

"And don't you forget to call me professor!" she warned him with a twinkle in her eyes. "You are to take the train to the station and take the carriages up to the castle. But do not sit with other students just yet. You have to be officially sorted again."

Harry groaned. Ginny just smiled. "It's not that bad."

Harry looked at her. "You don't know the sorting hat. He rambles on every time I put him on. I wonder what he'll say this time. _You have done a lot in your time Harry; I wonder where to put you in this time. Maybe I should put you in Hufflepuff to teach you a lesson or in Slytherin as you seemed to be so against it._"

Ginny laughed, but Minerva just looked at his dubiously. She couldn't seem to figure out if he was serious or if he was joking, so she just shook her head. "I will be apparating to Hogwarts. Don't cause any trouble while you are on the train or I'll make sure to take points in which ever house the sorting hat decides to put you."

And with that she left them at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Well," Ginny said with a grin. "Here we go again. Another year at Hogwarts and nothing to do but a little research." And she stepped through the barrier.

"Nothing to do but a little research," Harry muttered and moved trough the barrier. He was still impressed with the sight of the Hogwarts Express. It reminded him of all the times he had been there. The first time when he had seen it he had met the Weasleys, unsure and excited and wondering what Hogwarts and being a wizard would be like.

Then in second year not being able to ride the train but seeing it glistening below them from where they were flying above it in the car. Its scarlet body weaving through the countryside like a snake. In third year when the Dementors searched it because they were looking for Sirius Black. His wrongly convicted godfather. And when he had first met Lupin.

Leaving the older Weasley's behind with so many questions unanswered, only to find out at the welcoming feast that the Triwizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts that year. They would certainly not miss Malfoy's taunting.

In fifth year all it had brought was worry. Seeing as Voldemort had just returned and Sirius was acting like a lost puppy. Sure only Malfoy had realised who he was, but it didn't take the worry away. And it was also the where they had met Luna for the first time. Of course Harry had also been confronted by the fact that Ron and Hermione were prefects, who left him with many doubts about him own abilities. Not forgetting the horses…

Sixth year only brought back painful memories. Well not only. Sure he had been disappointed by the fight against Draco Malfoy, in which he stood totally alone. And the highly embarrassing Slug Club, in which he had been invited to. But there were also good memories. Like getting recognition after a year of being made out a liar. Not that he had cared much, he was just glad that the world had finally opened their eyes about Voldemort. And of course, realising his feelings for Ginny…

He grabbed her hand for a bit as they both stood staring at the train. Ginny turned to him and smiled. "Come on," she said. "We don't want it to leave without us." And with that they started to upload their luggage. It took them a while to choose a compartment. It was still early so they had free range. They choose one at the back so they wouldn't attract too much attention.

They had started a game of wizards' chess when there was a knock on the door. They both looked up and saw Remus standing outside the compartment door. He waved and slid the door open. "Hey you, had a good holiday?" He was almost bouncing where he stood, his prefects badge already pinned on his shirt.

"Good, great." Ginny and Harry said at the same time. "Come sit with us," Harry said pointing at the seat next to Ginny. "Or do you need to sit with the other prefects?" Harry glanced out the window to see if the platform was filling up already, but it was still early.

"No," Remus said, taking the offered seat. "I only need to be there five minutes before departure. But for some reason I always end up being here way too early. I think it's training for when school starts seeing as I always have to make sure everyone's up." He smiled and let his eyes linger outside for a while before he blinked and looked at Harry and Ginny. "So, looking forward to this year?"

Harry turned his focus on the chessboard for a while. Ginny however smiled and started talking animatedly about what she was expecting. "Sure it is never going to be like what we're used to, because we're used to a lot." Harry snorted. "Understatement," he muttered. "Your turn."

Remus frowned. "Are you such trouble makers? I'm not sure if I can imagine bigger troublemakers then James and Sirius. They seem to find trouble as much as they make trouble. And Peter follows loyally even if it takes him to the dungeons with Filch more then once a week."

Harry tensed slightly hearing Peter's name but he just rolled his eyes with a smile. "I don't go looking for trouble," he said, a slight whine in his voice. "Trouble finds me. It's been like that ever since I got to the magical world. All right then," he continued after a look that Ginny gave him. "But I can't help it that my cousin was such an idiot and liked to beat me up."

"Who liked to beat up who?" a voice said from the door. The three of them turned and saw Peter standing in the entrance. "Hey Remus, Harry, Ginny," he said almost cheerfully as he swung his bag into the rack. "How were your holidays?" He dropped himself into a seat next to Remus and started eating from the sweets he had in his hand.

"Mine was good," Remus said, smiling at his friend. He glanced at his watch. "We were just talking about trouble. Seems Harry here had his fair share of it."

"Understatement," Harry muttered again as he made another move. "Not trying to sound tough, but my cousin is nothing compared to a Troll." _Or Voldemort for that matter,_ Harry added in his mind, smiling again. "Though I can laugh about it now but when we faced that this in first year, I wasn't laughing."

Peter lost his grin and paled, mouth hanging slightly open. Remus seemed just as shocked, though it was only reflected in his eyes. Ginny rolled her eyes. "You and your hero complex."

"Hero complex," Harry sputtered, staring at her clearly offended. "If it wasn't for your brother and me we would have had another ghost hunting toilets."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she said, making her move on the chess board. The game seemed to move at more speed as they entered the discussion. "If you two had just told someone a teacher would have been able to find her before the troll did. And if I remember correctly you two first locked her in and then saved her."

Harry moved his chess piece that if squirmed in his hand. "We thought it was a closet, it wasn't our fault! Besides if it hadn't been for Ron she wouldn't have been there in the first place."

Ginny's eyes glinted dangerously. "Don't blame Ron for that. Nothing would have happened in the first place if you three had resolved it from the start. And we weren't talking about who was to blame we were talking about your _hero_ complex."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Yes," he hissed, the game forgotten. "Let's add the troll to the list of trouble due to by hero complex. What else shall we add while we're at it? I already know everything from the past six years, including the death of my godfather. Who more shall we add? All the deaths of the last battle as well as your brother?"

Ginny paled and her eyes watered. "That was not your fault and you know it. If it weren't for you the battle would have never ended."

At that moment Remus coughed uncomfortably. Peter mouth was still hanging open slightly but seemed more astonished and embarrassed now. Remus had paled his eyes casted downwards. "I think," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "That we can agree trouble brings the worst out of people."

"Trouble brings the best out of people," another voice sounded from the door.

"To true Prongs," Sirius said slapping his friend on the shoulder, his eyes trailing after a girl that just walked past. The mood in the compartment changed right away. The last two Marauders seemed to lighten it with just their presence. They joined them at the same time that Lily walked past, ticking lightly on the window and gesturing to Remus so he would follow her. She waved at Harry and Ginny, shot a questioning glance at Sirius, Peter and James and walked on.

"See you in a few," Remus said, making his way out of the compartment.

…

The train ride was not much of an interesting affair. Sirius, James and Peter were making plains for the pranks they were going to pull on their classmates and teachers. Harry and Ginny were making due playing games. First chess, then exploding snap (in which the other three joined) then finding solitude in books and drawing pictures.

Regulus passed at one point together with Bellatrix and many soon-to-be Death Eaters walked passed. Harry hissed softly, but quickly turned it into a cough. He hid his clenched fists under the table and stared at the book in front of him. Ginny touched his hand lightly and he let himself relax a bit more.

He gave the group five minutes before he excused himself. Ginny gave him a worried and warning look, but he just smiled at her. "Be right back." As he walked to the nearest toilet non other then Severus Snape walked out of it. Harry halted abruptly and stared as the younger version of his now deceased potions master passed him without so much as a glare.

Harry let the air he was holding escape as he fled into the toilet. How was he ever going to survive? All the Death Eaters that were in the school. How could he restrain himself when their future selves had killed so many of his friends? And Snape… the man who had saved him so many times. The man he had come to admire over the summer as he had realised how much he had done for Harry. How could he stand by and watch as they moulded him into a Death Eater. Had he already accepted? And what about his father? How could he stand to watch as James and Sirius teased Snape about everything? Harry stared at the door with unseeing eyes. If it came to that, he wasn't going to watch, he thought to himself. _If it came to that, I will teach them a lesson of respect and wrong and right. I don't care if they are my father and godfather or not._

_Wait,_ he paused with his hand on the door. _I can't do that! He is my father and Sirius was the closest thing to a father I had. This isn't my fight. I mustn't meddle._ He stood there bighting his lip, unable to make up his mind. How could he choose between a man he had hated for seven year or his father and godfather?

He unlocked the door and stepped out. Only when he turned on the water did he realise his hands were shaking.

His face was a mask of smiles the rest of the journey, only Ginny not convinced by it. The train ride did not take much longer and before he knew it, Harry was at Hogwarts once again.

A/N: Well, there we go again. Another chapter finished. Sorry it took so long. Bit of a brain freeze in the middle of it. Must be all this rain we're having, lol. Ciao, luv ya all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
Home for the mystery's**

Remus walked towards Lily. She smiled at him. "Last year Remus," she said as they moved slowly to the horseless Carriages. "Can you believe I actually made it to Head Girl? I was so excited when I got my letter. As always my sister was less impressed. She's seeing a man at work. He's working at that Drilling's company she's a part-time receptionist there. Petunia brought him over for dinner once. What a horrible character."

Remus frowned. "What is the company for? I don't think I've ever heard of Drilling's?"

Lily smiled at him. "I guess you wouldn't. It's a muggle company. Not really interesting. I just don't know what to make of him." But before she could say anything else, someone called her name.

"Lily, I've got something for you!"

As she turned, Remus kept the door open of the carriage. A girl in Ravenclaw robes was half-running towards them. She was smiling brightly, her blue eyes nearly sparkling in the starlight. Her short brown hair bounced with every step she took. She looked their age, but Remus wasn't sure he had ever noticed her before.

"Thanks for waiting," she said. Her voice was familiar, as was her scent. She smelled of flowers and parchment, ink and potions. Remus couldn't place her though. Maybe because she was a Ravenclaw. He wasn´t sure if they ever had any classes together.

They climbed into the carriage and the girl gave Lily something who held it to the light of the flickering stars and lights of the upcoming castle. It was a necklace with a small potion flask to it. Inside there was what looked like a plant? It had a soft pink glow. "Thanks Nathalie," Lily said smiling brightly and she hung it around her neck.

"Be careful with it though," Nathalie said, as her chest seemed to swell with proud. "I only found two. One I gave to my best friend back home." Something flickered across her eyes, but her smile lingered. She let out a small breath as Lily hung the gift around her neck.

Lily frowned slightly. "Are you sure you want to give it to me then? It´s very valuable."

But Nathalie shook her head. "Don´t worry about it." And she extended her hand to Remus. "Sorry," she said. "I do believe we haven´t formally met. Nathalie Angel. You must be Remus Lupin. I´ve seen you in classes of course. Bet you never noticed me though." She ended with a laugh. "Sirius has noticed though." And she rolled her eyes.

Remus smiled. "He notices every pretty girl," it was out of his mouth before he thought about it. He was glad the carriage stopped at that very moment. He stepped out first, composed himself and kept the door open for the two girls.

Lily came out first, hiding her smile as quickly as she could. Nathalie took his hand as she stepped out. Her smile dazzled him nearly and he smiled back nervously. "Hey Remy!" The shout came as a welcome excuse to turn away from her. Sirius and James were waving at him as they stepped out the next carriage.

"See you later Remus," Nathalie said smiling. She and Lily made their way into the castle, talking in hushed tones, giggling every now and then.

When Sirius and James reached him they were out of sight. "Who was that with Lily," James said staring after the two girls. His voice, as always when he talked about Lily, turned slightly more in love. Peter, Harry and Ginny were walking behind them listening in while pretending to talk about their holiday.

"I can´t believe you don´t know who that is," Sirius said, clearly amazed. "_That_ was Nathalie Angel. Her last name doesn´t do her justice. Out of every girl at Hogwarts, none is as resistant as her. This only makes me want her more. The only flaw she has is her strange behaviour at time. You must have noticed her. Smells like haven, nose always in a book, ink spots over her fingers and that accent of hers drives me insane. And a 'V' if I ever saw one."

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius´ description for Virgins was getting old. You would think age had finally reached that brain of his. "And how would you know that? Just because she won´t let you touch her?"

Sirius came to a halt, but they had already reached the Great Hall, so they did not continue their conversation.

…

As they were one of the last to arrive they didn´t have to wait to long before the first years arrived together with professor McGonagall. Harry glanced again at the girl that had been the topic of conversation as they entered Hogwarts. He could not notice anything about the girl, apart from the fact that she seemed to be the only one carrying a bag and was now bending her head to look at her legs, a small frown on her face.

She looked up quickly and locked eyes with Harry before he looked away. Something about her blue eyes reminded him of something, but he couldn't figure it out. He must have imagined it. Harry slipped his hand in Ginny´s and squeezed it lightly. She looked up and smiled at him. `You okay?´ she mouthed. He nodded and smiled at her. He focused his gaze on the first years of this time.

McGonagall had started reading out the names. At the moment a small girl with large green eyes made her way towards the stool with the Sorting Hat on it. A quiet moment and then it shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table clapped and the girl made her way to her new home.

"Hector Dagworth-Granger!"

Harry masked his shock intake of breath with a cough. He looked at Ginny quickly, but she just smiled. "Could it be?" Harry whispered.

Ginny shrugged. "Don´t know," she whispered back. "I can´t remember her ever telling us, do you?"

Harry shook his head as the Sorting Hat shouted: "RAVENCLAW!" Maybe it was just a coincidence. You had a lot of people with the same surname, but they weren´t always family. This could be the same. I mean, Hermione was sure she didn´t have any magical blood in her family.

The list of new students went on till the last child was finally sorted into Gryffindor. Harry smiled, he couldn´t help himself. Hermione would love this. Dumbledore stood and the quiet conversations dissolved. "I will not spoil your appetite with warning so for now enjoy!"

Harry smiled. The house elves had outdone themselves again. He remembered Dobby fondly as he ate and wondered if Kreacher had made it trough the battle. It was the first time he had thought of the house elf and hoped when he got back to his own time that Kreacher would help him reorganize Grimmauld Place. Harry didn´t know yet what he wanted to do with the place. It could offer him a home until he was able to afford his own place.

Lily, who was sitting next to Harry, was talking to her friend about her summer. "Anyway, can´t believe she loves him. I guess it isn´t really my place, but she is my sister and I don´t want her to get hurt."

"I´m sure she´ll be okay," the girl next to her said, patting her hand lightly. "It´s not like she agreed to marry him yet or anything. If it´s just a fling, I´m sure she´ll get over it."

Lily frowned. "I don´t know Kathy. I´m worried about her." She started fumbling with her necklace and smiled. "But what about your summer? Did you see Danny at all?"

Harry tuned out on his mother. He smiled slightly. Soon all that innocence would be gone, but he was happy that they still had it. Ginny was talking with Remus about their upcoming classes. "I'm taking Ancient Runes though. I seemed to have a gift for the old languages. Harry though is more gifted in Defence than anything."

Harry pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ginny patted his hand and smiled. "That you're a very sweet and caring man, who is more concerned about others than himself. But don't worry Harry," she continued, pinning a few vegetables on her fork. "You know I love you just the same."

"Doesn't mean you have to rub it in," Harry muttered under his breath, knowing she was right. He tried to focus on his food, but he had eating his fill. "Can't belief you did it again," he said a little louder. "I'm not that bad."

"Stop being so modest Harry," Ginny said, laying down her fork. "Besides you're great at what you do. Better then most Auror's we know." She added in a whisper.

"Experience," Harry said and his eyes lingered on Remus. In a flash he remembered the man lying in the Great Hall, dead. But he blinked and smiled. "So what is your expertise?"

Remus blushed slightly and coughed. "Care of Magical Creatures. Sure I'm very good at Defence to and Astrology. Not that it matters much," he whispered at the end. Remus stared at his dessert, picking at it with his fork without real interest.

"My brother is really good in Care of Magical Creatures," Ginny said brightly. "He works in Romania with Dragons. My brother Bill is a Curse Breaker in Egypt. Got scratched by a werewolf." The truth in her voice made Remus stiffen for a while, but he didn't comment. "Still the best Curse Breaker they ever had and he got married didn't he."

She grinned and Harry grabbed her hand, smiling. Remus seemed to relax slightly. "Amazing," Harry said, staring at Ginny with open admiration. "A half Veela married to a scratched Curse Breaker. If I ever saw a pair."

Ginny smiled at him and she ran her fingers through his hair. Harry leaned into the touch. "My brother found his other half, and so have I. And what a pair _we_ make. The poorest loving the richest."

But Harry shook his head. "You are the rich one here Ginny." A silence settled that was quickly interrupted by Dumbledore who was ready to make his announcement.

…

"Nothing ever changes around here," Remus muttered as he entered the Gryffindor common room. Only Harry heard and smiled. He was right, nothing ever changes around here. Only we are. "You two still remember where you're going?" Remus said, grinning at Harry and Ginny.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ginny said with a smile. "Were we supposed to remember?"

Sirius gave a howl of laugher. "I almost forgot how much I loved this girl."

Harry coughed and raised an eyebrow. "I'll pretend that it's all about brotherly affection." Sirius gave him a playful shove. "Don't even try to say all fair in love and war, because it's not."

Sirius ruffled through his hair. "We all know that Harry. We all know that."

…

Harry lay in bed staring at the canopy. He wasn't sure if he could trust his own feelings at the moment. Every now and then he felt like hugging Remus or Sirius or James and just not letting go. With Lily he just wanted her to love him like a son. To see that affection in her eyes. Harry's heart ached and he blinked back the tears. Who was he kidding anyway? He was a hero in another world and he wasn't even understood. He had no home, no family to turn to. All he had was the Weasley's and the way he had put them in danger every time he had been there, he wasn't sure if he was ready to accept their help again. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to let sleep claim him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
Thank you Giant Squid (Hero Complex)**

The first week went by faster than Harry could have imagined. Classes and research kept him busy, which he was grateful for. It gave him less time to ponder about the past and more time to get to know his parents and their friends. He talked to Remus and Lily about homework and classes. They helped him with Potions and Ancient Runes, the last he had decided to take at the last minute.

He talked to Sirius and James about Quidditch and 'fun things' as they liked to call it. He saw them more than one time sitting together heads bend over paperwork. It reminded him of the Weasley twins and wondered what the two were plotting.

Peter was a different story. Harry had mixed feelings about getting to know the boy who would later betray his parents. The boy seemed to have only two feelings at times. Either almost annoyingly happy or deep in a dark hole depressed. The first Harry didn't mind, the mood was almost infectious. The latter seemed to take Peter on a quiet and lonely path that no one disturbed him with.

Harry had asked Remus about it once. "Oh you noticed," he had said thoughtful for a minute. "Yes, I cannot quite remember when it started. Must have been Christmas last year. Peter and James had an argument about something I can't remember. It was just before break and they parted less friendly. When Peter and James returned to Hogwarts it was forgotten but since then Peter has been like that. He wouldn't talk about what happened though."

Of course listening to the rumour mill at Hogwarts, everyone apart from most first years was buzzing with excitement and anticipation. There were a few who were even anxious about something. Harry had frowned when he had heard the whispers and he had turned to Kitty who he was sitting next to in Transfigurations.

She had smiled. "It's to do with them four." And she had nodded her head in the direction of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. "Usually when they enter Hogwarts they give the school a 'welcome' of sorts. To make the first years feel welcome and to give the older students a 'welcome back'. This usually happens between the beginning feast and dinner the first school day. But almost a whole week has past and they haven't done anything yet. People are getting worried. It is their last year and all.

"Some reckon they have been given a warning by the Headmaster and professor McGonagall. They say that if they do as much as one thing this year they'll be thrown out. Others say the famous quartet has lost their nerves. But most are waiting and preparing for one big explosion of multiple things by the end of the week."

"And what do you think?" Harry asked as he made an attempt at transfiguring his raven into a writing desk. A "Pay attention Mr King," from McGonagall shut them up for a while. "First find the why and then the how as you attempt to transfigure your raven into a writing desk."

Something that had bothered Harry about the whole lesson and he raised his hand. "Yes Mr King, what would you like to know?"

Then he felt a grin spread across his face as he realised the question he was about to ask. "Professor, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

There was an amused twinkle in her eye and a few fellow classmates snickered. "Very good Mr King. Two points to Gryffindor. That's it for today. Everyone else please explain in two rolls of parchment the why. Mr King I want similarities of the two with other objects and how they can be transfigured into the other. Also two rolls."

The rest of the class sat in silence for a minute while Harry packed his things away. A look of confusion clearly visible on their faces. Harry grinned. "That went well professor," he said as McGonagall stared at her students in amusement. "You should do that more often, I think. Well, see you Friday professor!" And with that he had walked out the door. His classmates soon followed.

"How did you figure it out?" Remus said as Sirius clapped Harry on the back with a grin on his face.

"That was brilliant," James cried out. "I didn't get it at all, but it sure as hell got us off earlier. Amazing Harry!"

Lily had commented later on his brilliance when they had been in Ancient Runes. And she had asked his help on her essay. He had asked her about the rumours as well, but his mother seemed not too bothered about it. "Nothing to worry too much about Harry. I'm actually hoping that they had stopped their devious ways. I can focus better on my studies when I don't have to run after that lot."

And so the week was nearly over and still the famous Marauders hadn't done anything to the school. It seemed to unnerve even the teachers by this time. When Sirius and James were talking quietly together, people shot them curious looks and some even worried looks. There was so much tension by the end of the week that some teachers cancelled their classes. They could see the four Marauders grinning as the announcement were made. And so the student population of Hogwarts were roaming the castle and the grounds

"You know, I like it here," Ginny said, glancing outside as they walked along the corridors of the first floor. They had just returned from the Library. If they had free time they might as well do some research first before they would lounge outside.

Harry stopped to look at her. His eyes searched hers for a minute, before he turned to look outside. Down below was the lake and his father's tree. They could see James and Sirius fooling around, while Remus was reading a book and Peter was looking at Kitty and Lily practicing spells on objects they had conjured. "It is nice here," he said softly. "It's so quiet; you would think the war wasn't even going on at the moment. Everyone looks so care-free. But still you can hear it when you pass people in the hallways and you read it in the morning and evening papers. He's going stronger once more and as soon as this school year is over he will have even more followers. But I'm glad the war hasn't affected the students to much yet. It's time to talk to Dumbledore though, about extra lessons. I don't trust this DADA teacher. He's too old to really be able to teach anything."

Ginny nodded and covered his hand with hers. "It's time to bring a new DA together. But we may want to change the name. We´ll think about it and maybe Dumbledore will have a few ideas." Suddenly a lot of activity down by the lake interrupted their thoughts. A disagreement brought up an argument and suddenly a loud BANG, a shriek and a body flying over the lake. "Kitty!" the heard Lily shout and the group of students watched as the unconscious body of the seventh year student dropped beneath the surface of the Black Lake.

"Oh hell," Harry muttered as he saw the rest of the students hesitate. "Get down there and bring Madame Pomfrey with you. I´ll see what I can do." Stripping away his robes and shoes he jumped unto the windowsill. As he flung himself over the edge, Harry cast a barrier so no one else could follow into the lake.

"HARRY BUBBLE HEAD CHARM!" Ginny shouted after him, knowing he would have probably already thought of it. Not wasting any more time she ran down to the Hospital Wing.

…

Remus had been enjoying himself just fine, until his reading time was rudely interrupted. He didn´t mind his friends playing games by the tree, he was used to James and Sirius being loud. He also didn´t mind Lily and Kitty practicing spells. It was a fine day to be outdoors so why not. But suddenly Peter stood, first ridged and then he disappeared. Confused as to where his friend had gone, he laid his book down to see if he could spot Wormtail. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Frowning he turned back to his book and as he was trying to find his line, another thing happened that disturbed his peace.

A discussion between the two girls was forming on blasting charms. One that grew heated when other arguments were thrown in. "Fine," Kitty yelled. "You do it then since you´re so good at it!" Lily narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand at the object. Remus noticed a few things at once.

The object itself was a pillow, it would not hurt anyone if it exploded but depending on the force of the spell could cause more problems because the pillow couldn´t be able to absorb all of the blast. Lily was agitated, by the looks of it, so her feelings of anger together with a blasting charm would only intensify the blast to become more destructive. And third, Kitty was standing way to close to the object.

"Wait," Remus said, but too late. Lily had already cast the spell which was flying towards the pillow. As in slow motion, Remus saw the spell make contact and explode with more force than even he had anticipated. The explosion knocked them all down, but Kitty was flung into the air, right over the lake. They all got to their feel only to see Kitty plunge into the lake.

"Kitty!" Lily yelled and tears had already started to spill from her eyes. James and Sirius ran to the edge of the lake as if they wanted to rush in to safe her, but hesitated.

"Maybe if we used a summoning charm?" Sirius suggested, but a cry from above and a wave of magic had them looking around in confusion.

"HARRY BUBBLE HEAD CHARM" They heard just before another body plummeted into the water.

"What the Hell does he think he´s doing?" James said with wide eyes, focusing on the water ripples. He moved forward to help who ever had just landed in the water with Kitty, but he seemed to be held back by something. Raising his hands he pressed at the invisible wall that seemed to be holding them back.

He turned to Remus. "Did you see who it was? I couldn't see from here."

The werewolf shook his head. "I wasn't paying attention, but someone is coming over so I guess we'll soon know."

With that all turned as they heard the running of footsteps coming their way. It was Ginny together with Madame Pomfrey that hurried towards them. Lily started to fill the nurse it about what happened as Ginny came to a halt next to James who was still resting his hands on the barrier.

"He's going to be alright," she whispered, a slight note of distress in her voice. Other than that it was confident. "He's been through worse. He's done something like this before and he was only fourteen then. Oh Harry you and your stupid Hero Complex. It is one thing to stick up for your family it is another for your friends."

Ginny sighed heavily and turned to James who had finally lowered his hands. She smiled weakly. "I've asked professor McGonagall to bring professor Dumbledore down as well. Maybe he could ask the merpeople for help in assisting Harry. It's a long shot but you never know. And he may be the only one to bring Harry's barrier down."

She smiled at the confusion on James' face and grabbed his hand. "He'll bring Kitty back, don't worry. I know Harry and he won't rest until he's found her."

Remus came to stand next to her. He sensed her distress, but there was a strange sort of calm in her as well. Like she didn't expect anything else but a good outcome. Ginny smiled at him too and grabbed his hand as she turned to look out onto the lake once more.

…

Harry was oblivious to all the worried thoughts and conversation that were being held on the shore. He had cast aside his thoughts about the Black Lake and his use of the Bubble Head Charm the moment he had started kicking his legs to the bottom. The idea of Cedric teaching him the charm after the second task, after they had rescued their hostages. Silent tears mixed themselves with the water, but he kept pushing on deeper.

Kitty had to be here somewhere. Harry had seen her fall right where he had jumped, but she must have dropped faster then Harry had estimated. The Grindylow hideout had to be close by and Harry couldn't imagine where the Giant Squid rested. Maybe he should cast a locator spell, but he also knew that most spells and charms had a different effect underwater.

Biting his lip he tried anyway. A soft light erupted with a lot of bubbles, but it seemed to have worked alright. The fading light directed him more north, but he was close. Kicking his legs as hard as he could, Harry quietly wishing for Gillyweed, continued on.

A slight panic spread through his chest. A human could not go to long without oxygen and he prayed on his lucky stars that Kitty hadn't drowned. Suddenly a strange sensation ran through his body. He could feel that he was close. So close that every time he spread his arms forwards he could feel his fingers tingling in anticipation.

Pushing past more weed Harry came to a sudden clearing, but he halted as he was unsure about the scene before him. In a big bubble Kitty hung, her eyes closed and her pale face showing no sign of consciousness. Behind her though was the Giant Squid.

Harry could feel his heart hammering inside his chest. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know anything about the Giant Squid, except that it showed kindness to the students sometimes. Like when the Weasley twins and Lee used to tickle it or that time when Colin Creevey's brother Dennis had fallen in the lake and had been saved by the Giant Squid. But guessing it was friendly wasn't always a good idea.

So Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage and approached more closely. It was an amazing sight though. Its big tentacles seemed to curl all around the Squid, twisting itself in every direction. But there seemed to be nothing more for it then a few ruins and a cave behind it.

The closer Harry got the more it retreated, tough it kept a tentacle close to Kitty, where she was safely floating inside her bubble. Harry stretched himself to reach for her, but at that moment the Squid rushed all its tentacles forwards and made a protective ball around the bubble.

"Please," Harry begged only being able to mouth the words. "I want to take her to safety." He stretched his hand to touch the tentacles. As he touched it a strange sensation spread through him. It was like when Snape had tried to read his mind during his Occlumency lessons. Images of his school years and the war ran through his mind before a focus was made of the moment when Kitty had fallen into the lake and Harry had jumped after her.

The images abruptly stopped and a clear voice ran through his mind. "Take care, brave wizard." The Giant Squid retreated completely now and watched as Harry smiled to take Kitty back to the surface. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Harry pushed the bubble up, while he swam underneath it.

Suddenly, when Harry passed the weed once more, a swarm of Grindylow threw themselves on him. Struggling with all his might he pushed Kitty upwards, and gave a blast of bubbles to push it to the surface. The Grindylow, at the mean time, started to claw at his arms and legs, ripping and burning the flesh. Not at painful as the Cruciatus Harry almost cursed at the feeling of deja vu.

Reselling with the creatures Harry tried to reach for his wand, but there were too many of them. Finally he had reached his wand but one of the Grindylow was able to pierce his bubble. Water rushed against his head as he snapped his mouth shut. Still being able to shout _"Relashio!"_ a spray of hot, bubbling water, much the same as last time, sprayed the Grindylow.

But as soon as they disappeared Harry could feel himself weakening. He had inhaled some water when he had cast the spell and his lounges were now screaming in protest. Trying to cough up the water without opening his mouth or letting water enter through his nose was not an option. A feeling of sheer panic gripped him as he tried to push himself towards the surface.

Feelings of giving up were mixed with tears. _Ginny is waiting for me_, Harry thought desperately. _I can't leave her. I can't let her be stuck in this dimension. Even if it was with the Marauders. Mum, dad, Sirius, Remus. I'm so sorry. Take care of her._

And with that Harry felt his body give up. Death embraced him as water rushed into his mouth, nose and ears.

**A/N: Finally an update and she puts in a cliffhanger! I'm so evil :P Hope you liked it, I'll try to update a bit quicker next time. Was recovering from an operation so you must forgive me for this last one. Love ya all, xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
The crazed and the crazy**

_We all know he's going to be alright_, Remus thought as the merpeople guided Harry's body to the shore. He wasn't sure what made him think this, especially since he hadn't known the boy that long. Maybe it was the mantra that Ginny kept repeating over and over under her breath as she watched the bruised and blistered body of the young man. Remus had seen injuries like these before. He himself was prone to much worse, being a werewolf and all. But seeing it treated, with a near hysterical Ginny next to him, made him shudder.

Madame Pomfrey scanned the boy quickly as Nathalie and Lily kneeled next to him. Kitty had already come round and had been brought to the Infirmary the moment she had 'washed ashore'. Kitty had questioned her friends and the moment the girl had heard that it had been Harry who had saved her, she had wanted to thank him. Now Lily, unable to convey the message to the unconscious Harry, sat in near shock next to him. It seemed she wanted to shake him awake, but Nathalie laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll bring him to the Infirmary," Madame Pomfrey said, waving her wand spelling the unconscious boy to flout in front of her. "He will need a bit more attention then the girl he saved." With that she rushed back to the castle. Dumbledore was still in conversation with the merpeople, while McGonagall just looked on worried, shooing everyone that was now staring at the lake. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Nathalie nodded. They had to go see if everything was going to be alright.

"Come on Ginny," Nathalie said and she laid a hand on the girl' shoulder. "I'm sure Madame Pomfrey won't mind you stay close to Harry." Slowly she guided Ginny back into the castle. Remus was quiet grateful that Nathalie had taken the responsibility of Ginny. Sure the girl was in Gryffindor and Nathalie in Ravenclaw. But Lily still seemed quiet shocked to help anyone at the moment. That and Remus guised a woman's touch was more needed then a men's.

Not to his surprise James put an arm around her shoulders. What he hadn't expected was the serious expression on his friends face or the fact that Lily seemed to take comfort in the gesture. They made quiet a parade, seven people following a floating boy. Remus and Sirius shared a look, but both seemed unable to laugh about it at the moment.

Just as Pomfrey entered the Infirmary with her patient, a group of Slytherins walked past the group. "What did she do Evans that you were willing to kill your friend so badly? Maybe you are willing to kill the rest of the Mudbloods at this school before you kill yourself." Bellatrix Black, together with Regulus, Severus, Narcissa and Avery were standing before them with smirks on their faces. Apart from Severus, who looked troubled and Regulus, who seemed unsure about something.

Before anyone could say anything though, Nathalie stepped forward. Her blue eyes flashed with something more than anger. "Watch who you call Mudblood Bellatrix," she almost hissed, but she held her head high. "We may know you, but for all I care you all could be Muggleborns. Just because purebloods seem to have a little club, does not mean we all want to be apart of it. Good day." And she inclined her head slightly before she disappeared into the Infirmary, still moving Ginny before her.

Remus quickly lost his smile as he saw Bellatrix screaming murder. "How dare that little bitch! I'll show her whose blood is pure!" But as she started to follow, Sirius and Remus raised their wands.

"You're not going anywhere," Remus growled, he felt strangely protective of the girl. And so he promised himself that he would help her in anyway possible. "Just leave." Sirius shot him wary looks. He felt Lily and James pass behind him, as they made their way into the Infirmary.

Bellatrix looked him straight in the eye. She seemed to want to say something, an almost crazed look in her eyes, but surprisingly Avery placed a hand on her shoulder. "Slughorn is expecting us," he said with a clear tone of authority in his voice. As if that was supposed to be enough for Bellatrix he turned to resume his way down to the dungeons. Regulus and Severus followed, both casting questioning glances towards the Infirmary doors. Narcissa grabbed her sister's hand, nodding ever so slightly before tugging Bellatrix along. Remus could hear the two sisters muttering as they rounded the corner out of sight.

"Come on," Remus said, gesturing towards the doors as he started walking into the Hospital. Kitty was wide awake, shaking somewhat, but otherwise just fine. She seemed to be reassuring Lily that it hadn't been her fault. "It was just an accident," and she rested a hand on top of Lily's, smiling reassuringly. Her eyes however were darting to the bed at the far end, where Harry had been placed.

Ginny was waiting anxiously; a calming hand of Nathalie's placed on her shoulder. They were both watching Madame Pomfrey as the nurse walked around the bed, casting spell then potion then spell. Finally after the last Diagnostic spell for an update the nurse sighed in relief. "We just have to wait for him to wake up now. Sit, I'll get some tea and biscuits for all of you." And she walked away into her office.

Ginny sighed next to Harry and grabbed his hand. "Why do you keep doing this to me," she muttered and smiled softly. "You and your luck." Sirius dropped himself into one of the chairs next to James. Prongs still had an arm around Lily's shoulders which she didn't seem to mind at all. She was having a discussion with Kitty. It seemed to be about the effect of the explosion now.

Remus walked towards Nathalie. His strange surge of protection towards the girl seemed to have faded a little. He still couldn't help but feel attracted to the girl though. Sirius watched as the werewolf lay a hand on the Ravenclaw' shoulder. She still seemed to have a pensive expression as she watched Harry breathing in and out.

When he sighed deeply, Nathalie face palmed. "Oh of course. Lobelia!" And she opened her robes. Remus noticed a 'small' assortment of inside pockets out of which she started extracting small potion bottles. Remus noticed that all seemed to hold different plant or flowers. Switching quickly, clicking her tong impatiently, she held a blue-ish purple flower to the light. "Ah ha, Madame Pomfrey!" And she almost ran to the nurse' office.

Remus turned to look at Sirius, who just shrugged and smiled. "Don't look at me mate, I haven't got the foggiest." A house elf appeared with tea and biscuits, and left again with a _crack_.

Lily giggled and turned to look at Remus and Sirius. "Nathalie is always like that. Obsessed about plant medicine. Lobelia is a flower." She tugged at the chain around her neck. It was the bottled flower Lily had received from the Ravenclaw at the beginning of the year. "Don't ask me what it is, but I worried about the Muggleborn attacks to her during the summer. She said she knew some protection charms and potions that would make a few basic wardings for your body. Of course plant magic is underrated by most, but it is very helpful."

At that moment Nathalie came back, this time with a bowl. An aroma of flowers and mint filled Remus' nose. He sneezed. "It's not that bad," she said and slapped him playfully on the arm as soon as she reached him. Nathalie stared at Harry for a few seconds before handing the bowl to Ginny. "Rub this on his chest," she ordered.

Ginny first looked at the bowl and than at the Ravenclaw. After a minute of staring at each other, Ginny nodded slightly and took the bowl out of the girl's hands. "What is it?" Remus asked, as he stared at the substance. Unsure if he should look away or not, he stared into the eyes of the Ravenclaw girl, when she raised her eyes to look at him directly. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement and pride. And maybe even a little bit of mischief.

"It's a mixture of Lobelia extract and mint, pureed into a cream. It will lighten some of the tension on his chest. Ease his breathing. It will do nothing for his mental state but everything for his physical." She giggled and blushed, quickly looking away.

Remus turned once again to Sirius who was holding his sides in silent laughter. Lily and Kitty, stared at the Ravenclaw open mouthed, before snapping out of it. Kitty reached over and slapped Sirius over the top of his head. James smiled brightly, and his chest seemed to swell a little as he realised that Lily had yet to insult or hex him for having his arm around her shoulder.

When Remus turned his attention back, he rolled his eyes at his friends, he noticed a strange marking on Harry' chest. Ginny was massaging the cream on his chest, while he was singing softly to herself. The marking was oval shaped, right above his heart, but what was more disturbing was that it seemed to be a burn mark. The burn was accompanied with multiple old scars. Remus frowned. He had to talk to the young man soon, about his nightmares as well as the scars.

…

The four Marauders walked trough the corridors of Hogwarts castle. It was close to curfew and they just walked back from setting up the first prank of the school year. They had decided to calm down a little. Focus of their NEWTs, so that when Hogwarts would be finally over they could graduate with flying colours. Getting the jobs they wanted with the grades to match seemed more important now. They had their fun over the years, now it was time to find the balance.

They rounded the corner when they heard singing coming out of an empty classroom. The door was ajar and light was streaming through the small crack. Looking at each other, they smiled. Apparently the school choir was still practicing. This could be interesting. All four sneaked to look through the open door, finding only Nathalie Angel and another Ravenclaw girl.

"So what happened this summer?" the unknown Ravenclaw asked. Remus, James and Peter looked at Sirius who rolled his eyes. "Kirsten Allison," he mouthed and they turned again to the two girls. Remus was slightly shocked to see tears in Nathalie's eyes. She sighed and stared out of the window. "I can't belief I was such a fool Kirsten. But then again I suppose I saw it coming. Not seeing each other for long periods of times, doesn't do wonders for many relationships. I… I… I don't know how to say it."

Kirsten smiled sadly and reached a hand and placed it on top of the other girl' hand. "Can you sing about it?" There was a silence before Nathalie nodded. Kirsten nodded and turned on her piano stool, facing the piano again. _Where are these girls getting these skills from,_ Remus thought as he watched Nathalie give out the rithem. _First there is hardly anyone around with these skills and suddenly you see it at every corner! Not that I mind._ He focused on Nathalie as she started singing.

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you_

Remus swallowed as he heard the girl play and he straitened from his crouch. His friends turned to look at him, but he wasn't completely aware of their stares. Maybe he didn't want to hear this song.

_Old friend  
Why are you so shy  
It ain't like you to hold back  
Or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over_

Sirius and James exchanged significant looks. They both had dealings with girls that hadn't been over their romances. Sure James had always kept his eye out for Lily, but that didn't mean he wasn't a teenage boy without hormones. And he was sure Lily had dated other guys as well. He had even seen her with others. Sirius was known as a flirt and a bit of a player. He had enjoyed being young and free, with more then one girl to share a couch or bed. Peter just stared at his shoes, unsure if he wanted to be here or not.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_You'd know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summery haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight out  
I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over yet_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

Remus noted the near voice break of Nathalie as she started on a faster pace. He hadn't shared his bed with a girl before, out of fear of his _condition_ then anything else. He had researched it when he had first noticed a girl. It frightened him of the problems and damage he could inflict on the girl. Of course most of the text had been guess work, but he didn't dare risk it.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, yeah_

"Oh Hun," Kirsten said and she flung herself from the piano stool to hug her friend. Remus gesture to his three friends and they started to walk towards the Gryffindor tower once more.

**A/n: a bit of love for Moony. Also trying to tame Sirius a little bit, so I'm trying to figure out how to do that. He's such a cute dog :P Lily's and James' relationship will start to form. Next chapter will be Harry again, wanted him K.O. so I could get Remus to realise some of his feelings and maybe to get him into a bit of an uncle mode towards Harry. Friendly match between father and son and a Hogsmead visit in the near future. Love ya all, xx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
James v s Harry**

Harry rolled his eyes at the first year that stared after him in admiration. His rescue of Kitty had spread like wild fire (like it always did at Hogwarts) and had made him instantly famous again. Ginny giggled at him, while they made their way to class. It had been about a month ago now and still they talked about Harry's heroic actions. Only the Slytherins seemed to roll their eyes as much as Harry did about the deed.

The professors had been impressed with Harry's actions as well. Professor Flitwick had been very interested in his Bubble Head Charm, which Harry had to demonstrate in class much to his embarrassment. Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, was quite excited when Harry explained to him how the Giant Squid had helped. He had tried to discuss with Harry how they had communicated, but Harry only knew that the Squid had touched his arm and then had let Kitty go. Still excited though, the old professor muttered something about telepathic abilities as he gathered the animals for the class.

Professor Slughorn had expressed some pressure for Harry to join his little Slug-Club again. Lily had said it was quite worth while, but Harry just shook his head and politely declined the invitation. Ginny looked at him in amusement. "What about sixth year?" she had muttered as she added her shredded boom slang skin. "That was because Dumbledore asked, it wasn't entirely voluntary," Harry had replied, stirring the green substance in the cauldron.

Professor McGonagall had shouted at him for a few minutes about reckless behaviour and that he should never do it again. Harry had looked at her a mixture of amusement and innocence on his face. "Didn't know you cared that much Mini," he had said smiling slightly. Her lips became a small smile. "You are in my care Mr King and I have become quite fond of you and Miss Granger. You received twenty points for Gryffindor for saving a student. I don't want to hear anymore of these heroic antics." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Your good behaviour might actually help those four pranksters to behave better." Harry smiled, snickering a bit. "I don't know professor, we need a laugh every now and than."

Harry had expected worse when he had arrived in this era. But then again Remus had said James had deflated his head a little bit when seventh year had come round. And it seemed that Lily had started to like this new James. The more sensible and sensitive side of the boy as he had shown care and consideration towards Kitty. It had come to a shock still for Sirius, Remus and Peter (and for James to) when he had asked her to Hogsmead and Lily had accepted. Harry was happy for his parents, but watched as Snape hurried out of the Great Hall when Lily and James walked in together.

Now walking into their class of DADA with a group of Ravenclaws, professor Twitch was not yet present. "What do you think he'll teach us today," Ginny said taking her spot next to Harry, behind Lily and Nathalie. "Nothing we haven't learned yet I'll bet," Harry sighed as he reluctantly took his books out of his bag. Professor Twitch had a mixture of Lockhart and Umbridge, to Harry's disappointment. Apparently the search for DADA teacher had just been as bad in this era as it had been in his. Dumbledore had gladly accepted his offer to teach some of the more willing students. It didn't go down to well with Twitch. He seemed to think it was undermining is authority. Harry just called it a better way to learn 'what is out there'.

"Professor Twitch is giving me a twitch with all the rubbish he is uttering," Harry muttered. James and Sirius snickered as the professor entered. They had been sceptical of Harry's study club at first, but when they saw what he could pull of in class they had been eager to accept.

"Good afternoon class," Twitch said. He was a chubby elderly man who seemed more ready for retirement then Kettleburn. Rumour has it he had reluctantly taken the post that Dumbledore had offered him when he returned from his trip in Egypt. What Dumbledore had wanted him for Harry didn't know, but he was sure the professor was important otherwise he wouldn't have insisted on hiring the man. A mumble went through the group; his classes had become quite unpopular.

"Today we will be learning about Dementors. Now who here can tell me a little bit about these creatures?" Multiple hands rose, Harry groaned silently. He had wondered when the professor would breach this subject. Ginny slit her hand into his and squeezed it lightly. Harry smiled at her in response. He hadn't raised his hand, neither had Ginny. They had thought it best to keep a bit more to themselves in classes. So they had always taken the back seats, hadn't asked or answered questions unless they couldn't figure it out themselves.

A Ravenclaw girl answered. "Dementors are creatures of the dark. Cloaked and hooded they guard our prison Azkaban and administer the Kiss to those who have been sentenced. Their creation is not made clear." The girl stopped, apparently uncertain as to how to continue.

Professor Twitch seemed to take her silence as a confirmation that she knew no more. He nodded his head. "Very well, five points to Ravenclaw. It is indeed true their creation is unknown. Some argue that they were created by Morgana LeFay to rid King Arthur of his soul so she could take the crown. Others argue that Dementors are less old, created by Grindlewald. They fought with him in the first war."

Harry snorted silently but kept his eyes trained on his desk. Dementors do not fight _with_ someone. They are happy to do a wizard' bidding as long as they get enough souls offered to them to suck out. Harry shuddered remembering his third year when he had come close enough to see the mouth of a Dementor for the first time. It had been worse in his fifth year though, when memories of Cedric Diggory had flooded his mind together with his mother' screams for mercy for him.

"The only protection against these creatures is the Patronus Charm. A shield will form to keep them at bay so you can find safety. Only very powerful wizards are able to cast a Corporal Patronus which will take form of something that will protect you. For every witch and wizard it is a different form." _Wrong._ "The best remedy after a Dementor attack is chocolate or a Pepper Up Potion. The Dementors will leave a chill behind that will not be able to disappear with a Heating Charm. Do not be alarmed though, the Dementors are under ministry control."

Harry laughed a bitter laugh. "Right and what would you count as ministry control?"

"Harry!" Ginny muttered and she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Don't interfere."

"No Miss Granger let Mr King speak," Twitch said his dark eyes focused on Harry behind his glasses. "He seems to know better then most teachers here in this school anyway. Would you like to take over please?" The professor gestured for Harry to step in front of the class.

"You promised Harry," Ginny said urgently but Harry had enough of the man. "I'm sorry Gin, but some promises I just can't keep. I won't let students walk around without being able to defend themselves. I've seen enough people die." And with that he walked towards the front of the class.

"Dementors," he said, avoiding Ginny's betrayed look. "Are not just big hooded and cloaked figures. They hunt souls. If you do not know how to protect yourselves against one, you barely stand a chance. All I can advise you in that case is to run as fast as you can. It is true that they guard our prison, but not under ministry control. Dementors have their own will; they will not pity you if you beg for mercy. They only detect emotions. When these emotions run high with excitement, like for instance during a Quidditch game, they will not hesitate to come and see if they can find a soul to suck out."

He stopped a moment to see the shocked looks on his classmate's faces. But they had to know, they had to understand. "They only hunt on human souls, the souls of animals they leave alone. I do not know why, maybe they cannot sense them or maybe they just don't appeal to the Dementors."

Harry trailed of slightly, staring into space as most of his classmates either looked at him in amazement and shock or were furiously scribbling the information down. "You will know almost instantly when a Dementor is near you. A mist sweeps over the area and it appears to drown every bit of light out. A freezing cold reaches you all the way down to your bones, something you can't get rid of by wearing a warm jumper or even a fire. All happy emotions and thoughts leave you; it is as if you never had them in the first place."

Harry shuddered, remembering the feeling. "This is why the Patronus Charm is so hard to use. It needs a happy memory. Something powerful enough to frighten them away. You conjure it with all the hope and happiness you have left. Some are unable to do it at first. It took me a lot of practice and a few encounters to finally be able to produce a Corporal Patronus. It can change, for example when someone close to you dies or something as simple as love. Some really powerful wizards or witches are even able to produce multiple."

"Rubbish," professor Twitch interrupted. "Never have I seen someone conjure more then one."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I take that as a challenge." Before the professor could retort Harry raised his wand high and closed his eyes in concentration. The whole room was silent as Harry said "_Expecto Patronum!_" Every happy memory of the last few months he gathered and pushed towards his wand. First the familiar stag erupted from his wand and shortly after a doe followed.

Harry had only expected his parents forms so was surprised when a horse (a/n: I think Ginny's was a horse) followed as well. Soon a dog and wolf joined the other three. They moved through the classroom as silent whispers. Shortly before they disappeared all five gathered around Harry, the dog almost jumping on Harry, tail waggling, before the wolf stopped him.

As soon as Harry's patronesses disappeared, applause sounded and an excited mumble went through the students. Harry could see Ginny smiling up at him. "My parents," Harry said when the class was silent again. "My godfather and honourable uncle, as well as my precious Ginny, keep me safe in time of need. I hope you will find your Patronesses to be more of a reflection of yourselves."

…

Harry sighed and brought Ginny a little bit closer to him. They were in the Room of Requirement lying on the bed the room had provided them. After the speech he gave in the DADA lesson, Harry had grabbed Ginny and walked out of the classroom. Ginny sensed he had needed a bit more privacy then the common room and had brought him here. After a long talk and a few glasses of butterbeer, they had laid in each others arms for a while.

A few moments later, the thought of being alone together had given them better ideas. Now they were lying naked and content next to each other. Harry had been happy with the distraction and but also the clear love that seemed to radiate off of Ginny. He had eagerly accepted and returned her kisses, with as much love as he felt for her.

"How are you feeling," Ginny whispered, her breath feeling warm against his skin. Harry moved his fingers through her hair, the scent of flowers making him feel at peace. He inhaled the scent and placed a kiss on her hair. "Much better," Harry muttered into Ginny's hair, making her giggle. "I could lie here forever with you."

A silence followed where they simply lay. "Let's," Harry said after a while. Ginny raised her head to look at him a small frown on her face. "We can't Harry." He pouted, looking her with a pleading look. "Why not?"

Ginny sat up and crossed her hands over her breasts. "The future is out there? Well, no the past really, but we need to find a way back to our own time! Do you not want to see Hermione or Ron again, because I would like to see mine? Especially since Fred… and Teddy is waiting for you as well!" Harry looked down in shame.

"You're right of course," Harry muttered, a feeling of insecurity sweeping over him. "I can't believe Remus and Tonks… and now I have to take care of Teddy? But I don't know how to raise a child? What if I become like Sirius, taking of at the first signs of adventure? Better yet where are we supposed to live?"

Ginny leaned across and kissed the top of his forehead again. Harry breathed in her flowery scent. "We won't know anything until we return. What if Tonks' parents have survived, then I'm sure they will be able to help take care of Teddy. You don't have to do this alone. I'm sure mum and dad are willing to help as well as Ron and Hermione. And Harry, you have me." She said this like he should have known that she would never leave him.

He gazed into her eyes for a very long time. He would almost swear that he saw her chocolate brown eyes gazing back at him. "Come on," she said and kissed him quickly on the mouth. "Let's go see if the Quidditch pitch is free. We need some practice." With that they hastily changed and rushed out of the door. Racing to see who would first reach the pitch.

Harry reached the pitch first only to realise that they couldn't possible practice. "We don't have any brooms Gin, how are we supposed to practice without them?" She slapped him on the arm and moved to the supply closet. "You can be a real pessimist sometimes, you know that?" and she handed him a Cleansweep. It still looked relatively new, but then again they were in the past so they had to be either Cleansweeps or Rockets.

"I miss my Firebolt," Harry muttered, but he mounted and kinked off before Ginny could reply. The feeling was like no other. The sense of freedom cleared his head of worries. He swerved from left to right, did a few loops and zigzagged through the hoops. "Harry!" Ginny cried in a panic as he pointed his broom first up then straight down. He smirked and gathered speed. "Bastard, pull up!" He pulled up last minute, his feet barley grazing the grass.

"You know me better then that Gin," he called as he flew towards her. She stared at him sternly, the look not nearly as scary without her brown eyes, but it still send a shiver down Harry's spine. "Oh come on," and he pouted at her, giving his best puppy eyed look. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "I know you're good Harry," she said softly as looked at him directly. "But these are school brooms, Cleansweeps. What if it hadn't reacted right? You could have crashed. That was…" But she was interrupted by a shout.

"That was brilliant!" James, Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was standing on the field below. "I didn't know you could fly? That was amazing!" Harry and Ginny flew towards the team and landed in front of them. Harry could see the captain badge on his fathers' chest. He was staring at Harry in admiration as was Sirius. He blushed slightly at the attention, but a feeling of pride washed over him.

"Can you show me how you did that move?" James said excitedly as he pulled Harry aside. Sirius and the rest of the team had surrounded Ginny, questioning her about every move she had made. She seemed shy under all the attention and blushed red, but she stood her ground and answered all their questions with enthusiasm.

Harry looked at James with a critical eye. He was slightly taller then Harry and had a bit more muscle. His good natured face was excited and split in a wide grin. "Hmm," Harry said as he started ticked with his finger against his chin. "You'll have to prove yourself worthy. I do not teach these tricks to just anyone. Let's test you." And with that he mounted his broom and kicked of before James could even reply.

Harry didn't look back to see if James followed. His senses let him know that James followed, and his father was fast. Soon he swerved and plummeted. He rose, looped and zigzagged. James still followed him, a little slower as he tried to anticipate Harry's moves. Harry smirked, flung himself over his broom, moved it with a sweep over his head and pulled it back under him.

A few loud gasps were heard, but Harry continued on his way without paying attention. He used his broom for multiple tricks, some of which barely succeed. He noticed that the Cleansweep was nothing at all like his Nimbus and came nowhere near the Firebolt. He had suspected it, but the difference shocked him. After his 'demonstration' Harry landed on the pitch.

Ginny was the first to reach him. She swiped him over his head. "That was so stupid!" she yelled at him. Harry blushed and he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry mum," he said with a grin. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Wow, I wish Lily would react like that when I fly," James said a blush of excitement on his cheeks. Sirius grinned. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had the decency to avert their eyes as Ginny and Harry kissed.

Ginny broke the kiss and slapped James on the arm. "If you would be less proud and showed a bit more decency she might actually want to be with you!" Harry stared at the ground. He agreed with Ginny, he had been amazed by what a prat his father could be at times. No wonder his mother hadn't wanted him. But ever since Harry had rescued Kitty out of the lake things had seemed to go better. When he had seen James ask Lily out for this Hogsmead weekend, he was almost sure she would refuse. But she had looked at him, before deciding to go with him.

James didn't protest but stood there his mouth wide open, eyes wide. Ginny took Harry by the arm and made their way of the Quidditch pitch.

…

Harry wondered silently if this would have happened if he and Ginny wouldn't have come to this era. He cast another silent _Stupefy_ towards one of the Death Eaters. Another hex made contact with a shop wall which exploded on contact. Many students were running, their heads ducked low as if they were trying to disappear into the surroundings. Ginny was firing curses towards more Death Eaters that started to gather around them. It seemed they were very interested in the two teenagers. _Damn it somebody help!_

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! It makes me swell with pride that you like this story so much. Little friendly competition between father and son. More Hogsmead attack in the next chapter of course. And a bit more Nathalie insanity. I wanna tease Remus a bit; get him to open up a little. I'll try to get more Sirius action in there as well, not sure what to do with Peter yet. He'll probably show his 'worth' as a friend, while we know different. I don't like his character at all. Not sure if I want to change the future, but maybe give Harry a few more choices before he makes the final one. Love ya all, xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
Hogsmead mess (Linkin Park in the kitchens)**

The Hogsmead trip was the day before Halloween, so it was extra busy in the small town. Not only were most of the students there but also half the population were busy shopping for their last Halloween supplies.

Harry rolled his eyes was he was dragged along by Ginny. He hadn't really fancied going, not after what happened with Katie Bell in his sixth year. But since Ginny insisted, and because Harry didn't mind meeting up with his parents and their friends later that day, he let himself be dragged through the familiar streets.

There were a few differences. Shops that had been closed and boarded up, showing signs of development into something '_new_'. But most were the same as they had always been. So they visited Honeydukes and Zonko's. At twelve they met up with the group for lunch in the Three Broomsticks. They went early to ensure a table before it became too crowded.

Harry let his eyes wonder around the room. Frank and Alice (not yet both Longbottum) were sitting in a quiet corner, only eyes on each other. Harry could swear he noticed a young Amelia Bones and Rosmerta in the crowd as well as a few other parents from students Harry knew in his days. He also came across faces that he remembered from somewhere, but couldn't place them right away.

"Harry what would you like," James said staring at Harry with an almost intense gaze. "I'm buying." Harry grinned, an almost evil glint in his eye. "Well since you are _buying_." Ginny elbowed him and he turned to her with an innocent look. "That won't work with me, but your looks are getting better."

A round of laughter came from the rest and Harry ordered a Butterbeer. As James walked towards the bar to order, a gust of wind ruffled Harry's hair. He looked up to see a group of Slytherins entering. They seemed to be scanning the room for something. But they soon turned and left. Harry furrowed his brow. There was something odd about those Slytherins. There was enough room left, so why hadn't they decided to stay?

"… spent most of my allowance in Zonko's of course," Sirius said as he rummaged through his bag. "Had to get some more parchment and quills, but fortunately I didn't need much else. What did you get Moony, apart from chocolate?"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Remus pouted as he held his Honeydukes bag close to his chest. "You know very well you're a chocaholic," Sirius said rolling his eyes. Every one snickered. "Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

Remus stared at Sirius for a bit before he gave in. "Fine," he said in a childish tone. "I was planning to share most of it, but you aren't getting anything now." Sirius looked at him in horror. "Why not?" he whined, almost dog like.

Remus raised an amused eyebrow and took a sip form his drink as James had returned with the drinks. At that moment a scream and an explosion sounded from outside. The room shook, spilling the some of the contents from the drinks on the table. "What the…?"

The three broomsticks was dead silent for a minute as all were trying to listen what had made the disturbance. But before anyone could even think of it being false alarm, more screams and explosions were heard. Before anyone could have moved, Harry had rushed to the door (jumping over table in the process). He pulled the door open and stepped outside.

He cast one look at his surroundings to realise they were in serious trouble. At least a dozen Death Eaters were casting spells, causing panic and destruction trough the once peaceful street. The door of the three Broomsticks opened again and he saw people starting to come and see for themselves what the disturbance was.

"Everyone able should help fight or evacuate the younger students back to Hogwarts. Someone must alert the teachers as well, see that they can help us. Now go!" and Harry ran towards the nearest Death Eater who was torturing a young girl. _Stupefy! Impedimenta!_ He cast non-verbally. The Death Eater was blasted away and Harry started dragging the girl towards safety as more people rushed in to duel the Death Eaters.

"Go, I'll take her," a familiar looking boy said, rushing over to relief Harry. He patted the boy' shoulder quickly, nodding his approval before he ran into the battle fiend again. He saw Sirius and James fighting along side each other, while Remus and Lily were joined by a girl Harry didn't know. A few shop owners were joined with a few more seventh years.

Harry rushed over towards Ginny, who just lost her partner. "_BOMBARDA_!" Ginny cried as she sent the blasting hex to gain some time. "GINNY!" Harry shouted as he rushed towards her. A second Death Eater had used the diversion to train his want at her. "Oh no you don't, IMPEDIMENTA!" Harry cried. "Expeliarmus, Stupefy!" The Death Eater dodged the first and the second nearly missed him.

Harry had reached Ginny though, and started a furious battle with her by his side. If anyone had been paying real attention to them at that moment, they would have noticed how Ginny's hair had turned into a furious red. Harry' was pitch black and his eyes were a green blaze.

Harry wondered silently if this would have happened if he and Ginny wouldn't have come to this era. He cast another silent _Stupefy_ towards one of the Death Eaters. Another hex made contact with a shop wall which exploded on contact. Many students were running, their heads ducked low as if they were trying to disappear into the surroundings. Ginny was firing curses towards more Death Eaters that started to gather around them. It seemed they were very interested in the two teenagers. _Damn it somebody help!_

A big explosion drew everyone's attention. Harry turned to see the Death Eater that had been battling Lily, Remus and the girl, blast the three Hogwarts students away. The power of the explosion nearly blasted the Death Eater down as well, but he quickly turned to help his fellow Death Eaters that remained.

Harry paled as he saw his mother lay motionless on the ground. He barely heard the James cry out to her, as shock was replaced by anger. Rage he had felt only a few times before filled him and poured out of him as he battled on furiously. He had soon overpowered three Death Eaters and was mercilessly battling a forth one, when the Death Eaters started to retreat.

_Come back you cowards_, he wanted to yell but Ginny had grabbed his hand to hold him back. Harry turned towards her and saw over her shoulder that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick had arrived. He felt the rage leave his body, leaving him feeling drained and empty. He turned his gaze on Ginny.

She had a cut on her right cheek and Harry could see her shaking as adrenalin left her body. "Are you okay?" Harry whispered lifting his hand to brush through her hair. She looked up at him, her eyes still slightly brown but they were red as if she had been crying. "Yes and you?"

Harry nodded. "I'm fine." Ginny rolled her eyes; you should really stop saying that." But before Harry could answer, she had stepped forward and kissed him. Harry could feel his body tense a little as she pressed against a wound he hadn't noticed, but kissed her back all the same.

As they broke apart, Dumbledore approached them. The street was in ruins, pieces of rubble and shattered glass lying everywhere. "Miss Granger, Mr King, I hope you are well? Can either of you tell me what happened?" A short discussion followed as Harry and Ginny explained to the headmaster about the attack. "I first thought nothing of it," Harry said hesitating only a moment. "But I saw some Slytherin students enter and leave the Three Broomsticks. Didn't stay but a minute. I first thought that they might have thought it to busy, but with the attack happening."

"I'm not saying they had anything to do with it," Harry hastily continued. "I'm quite sure I didn't see them during the battle at all. I just couldn't help observing." A small silence formed before he continued again. "They seemed interested in us though."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"I noticed before Lily was attacked. The Death Eaters were closing in on us. They seemed more interested in stunning us then torturing or blowing us up." Harry didn't continue as he could only guess at their motives and professor McGonagall approached them as well. Her face stood grim as she stepped over the rouble.

"Every student is accounted for and sent back to Hogwarts, Albus. Miss Evans and Miss Allison are still under treatment of Madame Pomfrey and Mr Lupin bounced back quite well. I have announced diner to be held in the common rooms."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes I think that'll be best. Let us go back to Hogwarts. I'm sure we would all like so rest now. I will stay behind to help with the clean up."

…

"I could do with a snack," Remus said as he stretched out his muscles. After the battle his energy just seemed drained and his stomach was growling. Lily still hadn't been awake when they had left after dinner. Now James and Harry were talking quietly, while Sirius, Ginny and him were discussing the new Defence group that was suppose to start on the 3th of November.

"Good idea," Sirius said and he snuck upstairs to grab the Invisibility cloak. "Out cold," he said when he came downstairs. Peter had decided to go to bed as soon as dinner had been over. "Who else is coming?"

"Well," Ginny said as she looked at Sirius and Remus with amusement. "I don't mind, but I'll cast a Disillusionment Charm on myself." Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't trust us?" Harry rolled his eyes as he watched with amusement, a similar expression on James' face. "Remus I trust. You, not so much?" And Ginny tapped the top of her head with her wand.

Sirius pouted, but soon grinned as he saw the amusement on everyone's faces. "We'll stay here," Harry said looking at James who nodded. "But we wouldn't complain if you brought anything back for us." He smiled as Ginny kissed his cheek. "You guys coming or do I have to find my own way to the kitchens?" Ginny called as the Portrait Entrance opened.

"You have a feisty girl Harry," Sirius chuckled as he through the cloak around Remus' shoulders as well. "And don't I know it," Harry grinned and watched them disappear before going back to his conversation with James.

…

"Nothing better then a midnight snack," Sirius whispered as they reached the portrait that gave them entrance to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and the portrait of the fruit bowl swung open. A crash was heard and shortly after, _music_ started to play. All three looked at each other before they entered the kitchen.

Some heavy metal sounding instruments blared for somewhere within the kitchen and a male voice started to sing, a female voice singing along.

_Sometimes I  
Need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I  
Need you to stay away from me  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need you to go_

They moved further into the kitchen. A girl was seemingly working at one of the table tops. She was adding more flower to the table top as she dropped the dough onto it, creating a small cloud of flower around her. The house elves seem to pay her no attention apart from one who was helping her prepare ingredients.

_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
[Just give me myself back and]  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
[Just give me myself back and]  
Don't stay_

Sirius and Ginny didn't seem to know what to do, but Remus had moved forward. At least they could let Nathalie know that she had company. She nearly jumped a foot in the air when he touched her shoulder. A string of colourful words escaped her as she clutched her heart. "What are you doing here?"

_Sometimes I  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I  
Just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need to be alone_

Nathalie waved with her hands as if to say: _wait, I can't hear you_. She walked of to one of the farthest counters and suddenly the music stopped. "That's better. Now what are you three doing in the kitchens in the middle of the night." She seemed quite flushed as she moved back to her counter.

She finished her bread, decorating it with onions and cheese, and shoved it into the oven. "We were out for a midnight snack," Sirius said, watching the Ravenclaw move around the kitchen. The house elves promptly came with platters of food and drinks. "Another bottle, please Mopsy," Nathalie called as she emptied a bottle of something into her glass.

"Are you sure Miss," a house elf squeaked but came with another bottle before Nathalie could reply. "Thank you hun, can you get me some cake tins please." And Nathalie was mixing her ingredients once more.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius said, wolfing down a slice of lemon tart. Nathalie raised her eyebrows at him. "Can't you tell? I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

Remus and Ginny snickered as Sirius stared at her with his mouth slightly open. "Yes but why?" he said regaining the shock of her sarcasm.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Nathalie exclaimed as she started rummaging through the flasks on the kitchen unit. She grabbed a glass filled with a reddish pink liquid that she took a swing from, muttering all the way. "Now where did I leave that vanilla essence?" she sniffed at a few more bottles until a house elf popped beside her.

"Here you go Miss Angel. You should not be drinking so much miss, it's not good for you." The House elf piped. Nathalie rolled her eyes. "Thank you Mopsy, that'll do." She moved back to her counter, the glass in one hand and the flask in the other. She added the vanilla essence and drank deeply from her glass.

"That stuff never affects me anyway," Nathalie muttered as she tasted her creation. She smacked her lips, narrowed her eyes and added some more essence before stirring it in. "I feel like a bird in a cage at times," she said to Sirius, Remus and Ginny. "It's when I come here that I can release some of that stress. Baking and cooking takes my mind of things."

"Why cooking though, there are a lot of other ways to _release_ stress," Remus asked as he nibbled at a bit of chocolate. He studied her moves around the kitchen. The way she seemed to know exactly where everything was. It looked like she was almost dancing around the kitchen, she looked that graceful. The smell of her sent… but he had to resist.

She was quiet for a minute as she finished of her cake and placed it into the oven, before she fixed her gaze on Remus. Her intense blue eyes seem to have a shade on green in it. "I have many hobbies' Mr Lupin," she said a sly grin on her face. "I seem to have developed a habit of having many, all not well for careers of course, much to my mother' dismay. She wants me out of the house as soon as I leave school."

She shrugged with her shoulders. "Not that I mind. I am the youngest of three; my brother and sister have moved out and are leading their lives. We all made a habit out of disappointing our parents, but what are children for? Now I play the piano, I bake and cook; I find languages and potions fascinating and like to spend my time listening to music and reading books."

Nathalie took another swing from her glass, emptying it and she moved to stand in front of the werewolf. She raised a hand to touch his face but seemed to rethink her movement at the last moment and turned away. "Of course, becoming a disappointment to my mother is my greatest hobby."

"Much like mine then," Sirius said as he stuffed another sandwich in his mouth, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two. Ginny just rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm. Nathalie turned her gaze on Sirius, who swallowed loudly as he shrunk back into his chair.

"Oh really? I wonder what it would be like to be a good daughter most of my life. My _loving_ brother had a knack of finding trouble, but what very happy to use me in his _idiotic_ games. My sister grew up being a rebel in everything, blaming me for most of her mistakes of course. Not that I am bitter or anything, but it does make me prone to idiocy. I hate failing, especially the ones that I could have prevented."

Nathalie stopped her musings and fell silent for a bit while she stared of into space. Unsure of what to do Remus shifted on the spot, looking at Ginny and then at Sirius. Neither seemed to be sure of what to do. But after a silent minute, Nathalie broke out of her trance and moved towards the oven. "Oh well, the past is the past. Even if we had a chance to change things, how would we change it?" Ginny was sure she saw Nathalie's eyes flash in her direction for a second.

**A/N: I can't BELIEVE this stupid chapter. That whole Hogsmead scene was just a mess! But it's gone and finished now, THANK GOD! Started school so I'm becoming slower with posting by the minute. This is a pain, 'cause it just keeps swirling in my head! Love ya all, xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
A series of events**

Remus wondered about the presence that was Nathalie. He had seen her in classes were she was bending over her work, showing only interest at what the teacher said or what she was reading. Sometimes he heard her whispering to her friend, but what she was saying didn't seem to make much sense to him. He had found her in the hallways to, mostly either talking to the portraits or with her nose in a book. When she was outside Nathalie seemed to stare either at the lake or the Dark Forest. She had conversations with her teachers and he had found her practicing music in the music room. When she was eating in the Great Hall he could swear she kept glancing at him.

"Sorry, busy, can't talk," she rushed past him and out of the hallway as he approached her. Lily walked up to him. "Here," she said and pushed a hard object into his hand. "It's from Nathalie. She wanted to give it to you herself, but her sister just send her an urgent message. Apparently she is expected home."

Remus stared at the object in his hand. It was a flask; similar to the one Lily was wearing around her neck. It held a yellow flower. "It's a Lupine." Lily winked at him and walked away. Remus stared at it for a few second before he turned. "What am I supposed to do with it?" But Lily was already gone.

Sirius and James joked about it the whole day, while Peter just stared at it warily. "Are you going to _wear_ it as well?" Sirius choked and James snickered. They were sitting in the common room, the flask with the Lupine on the table in front of them. Ginny, who just walked past, slapped the back of his head. Sirius pouted, rubbing the back of his head while he gave her the puppy dog look.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at him and sat down on the only remaining chair. Harry walked up to the table. "May I?" he said as he pointed at the flask while staring at Remus. Those blue eyes still unnerved him a little but Remus nodded anyway. Harry took the flask and held it to the light, close to him face.

"Yellow Lupine," he muttered. Sirius rolled his eyes. "We figured that much out." But was quickly silenced by the look Harry gave him. "It's not very common to see a yellow Lupine, especially this shade of yellow. More of a golden yellow, more commonly known as the Chandelier or the Flame. A light in the darkness." He gave the flask back to Remus who took it with a quizzical look. "They used to be eaten, but I don't think the person who gave this to you would appreciate that much." Harry rested himself against the armchair that Ginny was sitting on.

_A light in the darkness?_ Remus stared at the flask with more questions in his head than before. Why had she given it to him? Was there some kind of a deeper meaning to this? Or was it just a joke? He knew about the translation of the plant. His last name was an ironic translation in Latin. Wolf. His light was suddenly darkened as a shadow fell over him.

Lily was standing in front of him. She looked quite disturbed. "I'm not sure if I should tell you." James was standing next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder. She relaxed at the touch and took a breath. "I saw you looking so I thought maybe you'd want to know. I spoke to Kirsten, you know Nathalie' best friend. She got word of her just a few minutes ago. Nathalie' mom died."

…

Christmas was fast approaching and Nathalie still hadn't returned to the castle. When Ginny had told Harry about the 'message' Nathalie had given her, Harry had seemed doubtful. The girl seemed the predecessor of Luna Lovegood, sweet but slightly mad. So he had stuck to observing the girl.

His extra DADA lessons were getting on fine. The students were eager and making good process. He had now lessons planned on Monday and Wednesday evenings. On Monday they were studying creatures, while on Wednesday they were practicing spell work. Dumbledore was satisfied with the progress and encouraged Harry to have a Duelling Tournament for the fourth year and up classes.

Harry was pleased with the praise but declined. Though he was sure that he would do better than Lockhart ever had, he felt that a Duelling Tournament would not be wise. There was enough tension between the students as it was, and he feared a Duelling Tournament would provoke hostile student to do 'stupid things'.

He did however recommend a study of a certain potion and asked that Severus and Lily worked on it. "Why those two students?" Dumbledore had asked the famous twinkle in his eye. "No reason," Harry said with a sly grin. "I've heard that they are quite good at potions-" meaning Slughorn never shuts up about them "-and figured that they would be up for the job."

There was a notice at the beginning of December. A Yule Ball was to be held the weekend before Christmas Holidays. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "I guess we'll be staying here for the holidays?" Ginny smiled at him bemused. "Avoiding the subject are we?" Harry rolled his eyes at her. "You know I can't dance!" he moaned.

"Can't dance?" Sirius walked towards them. "Of course you can dance! Besides the Yule Ball is only formal for an hour and then you don't have to waltz. Who are you taking?" Harry looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows. "Had to ask didn't you? Lily of course." Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry laughed at Sirius' stunned face. "Don't let James hear you, I made that joke last year he nearly chucked me into the lake."

"No worries Sirius," Harry said with a smile. "I'll find my way back out." Ginny punched him on the arm and walked off in the direction of the portrait hall. "Just a minute," he said to Sirius who laughed as Harry rushed towards Ginny and pulled her to him. "You know I wouldn't dream of taking anyone but you. That is if you still want to go with me?" He spun her around and looked at her. For a moment Harry saw her brown eyes staring back at him. But she closed her eyes and kissed him.

"I take that as a yes," Harry whispered as they broke the kiss. Ginny looked at him, the grey of her eyes breaking his heart. "Of course," she giggled.

…

The Yule Ball seemed to bring out the best in everyone. Sirius took Kirsten to the ball and stuck with her the whole night. In fact he didn't return until the early hours of the morning with a faint grin and a twinkle in his eye. James and Lily dance all night and ended up sharing a bed that night. Nothing weird, just talking. Peter had taken a sixth year Hufflepuff to the ball and seemed to spend all his time with her. She took him back to her dorms that night. Harry and Ginny spend the night dancing (yes dancing!) and talking, enjoying their time together and wondering how long it would take Sirius to dump Kirsten after the ball. Harry was slightly surprised to see Peter with a date, but Ginny suggested that there might have been a change of plan concerning Peter.

Remus was a different story. Two weeks before the Christmas holidays (shortly after the notice and month after her disappearance) Nathalie returned. She had become quieter and there was a hard look in her eyes. A week after her return, Nathalie's sister showed up and they had a shouting match in the entrance hall.

_Flashback_

"_What do you want sister dear?" Nathalie spat her eyes narrowed into slits. Nathalie's sister straightened her back, pushing her shoulders back. "Don't you talk to me like that Nathalie. You know what I want. I want you to come home. We need you back there."_

_Nathalie let out a bitter laugh. "That's a good one Susan. You don't need me. You just want me home so you can gloat. Well I'm sorry to break it to you but mother isn't here anymore!"_

"_Damn it Nathalie!" Susan shrieked her eyes glowing with anger. "You don't belong here. Look at what you're doing to yourself! You surround yourself with the dead and the dying, clinging to the faults you made in a past lifetime. You can't-"_

"_Hoe durf je!" cried Nathalie in a language none of the other students could understand. She was pointing a shaking finger at her sister. "How dare you decide what is good for me, when I always had to take care of myself. Waar was je toen hij me gebruikte! Where were you when he took me away and locked me up? Did you come after me? No! Did you try to help me? Save me? No! All you did was complain about how the situation took you from your studies. So don't you dare stand here before me and demand I return. If you had really been my sister you should have started years ago."_

"_Don't you dare blame this on me?" Susan cried her hands curled up into fists. "Don't you dare blame me for your faults? You were always selfish, always only thinking about yourself. But –" No one saw it coming but the SLAP that echoed through the hall seemed to shake everyone awake._

"_You have no business here or with me madam," Nathalie hissed. She was breathing hard through her clenched teeth. "You have insulted me in every possible method. I must ask you to take your leave or I will remove you." Susan huffed and turned on her heels. She rushed out of the entrance with her head held high._

_End flashback_

Remus, who had first contemplated if he should ask her to the ball or not, had decided it wasn't a good idea. That was before Nathalie had walked up to him. "Are you going to ask me to the ball or not?" Flustered he nodded and smiled at her. She had looked at him and sighed after a minute, before rolling her eyes and walking off.

Back to the Ball, while Remus arrived in dark brown dress robes, Nathalie arrived in an old fashioned white dress that was decorated with golden linings. Her brown hair (which had grown remarkably fast over the past few months) was now flowing in curls down her back.

She was getting a lot of admiring looks, but she seemed to be immune to them. Nathalie smiled at Remus and touched his face for a second before taking his arm. She proved to be a good dancer and a great listener. Remus couldn't remember ever talking this much on one night.

Remus was lost in her eyes, her soft skin and her smell. They had been standing close together under one of the alcoves outside. She was so close to him, that he could feel her heartbeat. The warmth of her breath washed over him as she breathed out softly. Her eyes seemed to express a certain desire that Remus couldn't identify.

Nathalie breathed out again, barely suppressing a groan. "Are you going to kiss me or do I have to do it myself?" she whispered her lips inches from his.

…

It seemed that the Marauders, Harry and Ginny were the only ones staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Usually James and Sirius spend their Christmas at the Potter Family home, but decided against it this year. "It's our last year at Hogwarts and we want to celebrate in style!" James had told his parents. But Harry wondered if it had anything to do with him and Ginny. As McGonagall was staying at Hogwarts so were Harry and Ginny. With that the Marauders had silently agreed to keep the two company.

No that they would have been the only ones that would have stayed behind. A hand full of students had signed up to stay for the holidays. Harry wouldn't have minded alone time with Ginny, but he was still touched by the gesture of the four pranksters.

It was Christmas Eve and the six of them were sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common room, sharing a few bottles of butterbeer, some snacks that they had sneaked up from the kitchens and a whole lot of stories.

"So how did you two meet?" Sirius asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Well," Harry began as he smiled. "I first saw her at King's Cross Station." Ginny blushed. "You heard didn't you?" she groaned. Harry laughed. "I wouldn't know what you mean." Ginny slapped him on his arm while he laughed.

The Marauders looked on bemused. "Anyway, in summer of my second year I went to the Burrow after being rescued by her brothers."

"Rescued?" James said with raised eyebrows.

Harry took for staring into space, while Ginny grabbed his hand. "Yes, good thing as well, don't think I could have lasted much longer. The Burrow is my second home." The look in Harry's eye left no room for arguments or any other comments. Then he grinned. "I remember Ginny well. Elbow in the butter dish."

Ginny pouted. "You notice everything don't you?"

"Yup," Harry laughed. "On a more serious note, second year was one of my worst years being at Hogwarts."

"I am sorry about that," Ginny whispered. Harry hugged her. "It wasn't your fault!" he stated, kissing the top of her head. "And if it wasn't for you we would never have found the Chamber. And if anything I am glad. Everyone deserves saving."

Sirius stared at his hands after that statement. Guilt still ripped trough him for what he had done to Moony. The werewolf looked at his friend with a pointed glare. All actions had consequences. Peter looked pained, plagued with memories from the past year. Maybe he was worth saving.

**A/n: there you go, another chapter done. It's been a loooong day today. It started at 3am with work and it is now 6pm. Still can't believe I'm studying again! Anyway, hope you all like this chapter. It's a bit rushed together, but I want to get Harry and Ginny home soon, but I need a few things to happen before I can get them there. Heart to heart with the Marauders and Lily, Harry and Ginny. And I want to develop the relationship between Nathalie and Remus, before Harry and Ginny return to their own time. But I'm getting there. Love ya all, xx**


	16. until we meet again

**I'm really sorry for all you readers that liked this story. I really appreciate all the reviews that I have gotten, but I'm kind of stuck. I still have a few scenes that I've posted with this note. Anyone who wishes to continue with this story is free to contact me. Otherwise this story is suspended until I can get enough inspiration back.**

Harry awoke at the sound of a door opening. Someone was walking quietly towards his bed. He slowly sneaked his hand under his, feeling for his wand. The silencing spell was still in place, so no one would hear him move or call. As the hangings around his bed were pulled aside Harry sat up, wand at the ready. He sighed in relief though when the familiar face of Ginny peeked through the hangings.

She stared at the wand pointing directly towards her and then looked him directly in the eye. She rolled her eyes. "Merry Christmas to you to," Ginny whispered crawling onto the bed. Harry smiled at her sheepishly, storing his band away again under his pillow. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Merry Christmas to you." He pulled her down so that she would lie next to him with her head on his chest.

They were woken up by Sirius who, who ripped open the hangings around the bed. "MERRY CHRIS- oh." Harry looked at him, his eyes narrowed while he stifled a yawn. "Yes a merry Christmas to you to Padfoot, now if you don't mind." Padfoot pouted and gave him a puppy dog look. "But there are presents and its Marauder tradition to open them together."

Ginny looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Then I'm sorry to say but one present has already been unwrapped." Her smirk was almost amusing as her eyes glinted with mirth. Sirius blushed and looked anywhere but at the two.

**This was supposed to be the Christmas where the Marauders confront Harry and Ginny as they let slip a little bit too much. It get's to a bonding moment, but Harry insist they don't ask about how far they are from the future.**

"It's an obstacle course," Harry said waving to the structure in front of him. "The goal of this exercise is to get to the other side in as little time as possible. Keep your wand at the ready. It will test your ability to improvise at rapid speed. I will show you once."

Harry swished his wand. Two things happened at once. Several parts on the structure started to move in different direction. Swinging from side to side or moving up and down. Also some music started. Harry smiled and closed his eyes for a second. He imagined a battle field. On the other side was Ginny waiting for him. He needed to help her. The music started beating faster.

He started forwards. The first barrier was quite simple. The structure was designed to build up the difficulty level as he went. Dodging the first object he sends a stinging jinx towards the first target and a blasting charm to the next. He ducked and jumped on top of the next platform. Sprinting towards the top of the field he sends a few energy blasts towards the dummies.

Harry smirked and he felt the adrenalin pumping away in his veins. He jumped, grasping the robe that swung him to the other platform. If he missed it would be a fife foot drop. Swishing his wand, he jumped twisting himself as he landed on the platform. With a slash he took out six dummies in one go. He jumped down to the platform below and run into the tunnel sending two jinxes ahead of him.

The sudden light blinded him temporarily but he stopped as soon as he reached the end of the tunnel. A three meter long tub with water was in front of him. He jumped up and pulled himself onto the ladder that was placed to connect to the other side. As quick as he could he started running over the ladder, pushing his feet at the steps trying his hardest not to miss a single one. If he fell he would have to swim across.

Reaching the other side all there was left was an empty platform. But Harry wasn't fooled. He breathed out deeply and conjured a hand sized dummy. He flung it over the floor. A series of traps sprung from the floor. Harry nodded and cast a protection bubble over himself. But that wasn't the only thing that would help him. He sharpened his senses. One step forwards, two steps to the left, three forward, one right, two back. And so he continued. When he set off a trap he would respond quickly and with accuracy.

It took him ten minutes to get through the obstacle course. He sweated only a little and had no injuries apart from a small bruise on his knees. The music stopped with a flick of his wand and he faced the rest of the student population. "Right," he said with a grin. "If you get trough this structure in ten minutes and with virtually no injuries, I have nothing left to teach you. So, good luck. One at a time please. Miss Allison, you may start."

**This was a little bit of a spur of the moment scene. I was trying to end the Defence lessons but it would have been interrupted by another Hogsmead attack in which they rush to help. Now the attack on Hogsmead was a diversion because Voldemort was trying to get information on the two. That's way they thought.**

**Now some had been asking about Nathalie and what role she was supposed to be playing in the story apart from having a relationship with Remus. She gets injured in the fight and while she is trying to recover in the hospital wing she tells Harry and Ginny that if they want to tell the Marauders and Lily the truth they should do it now.**

"This is your last chance," Nathalie was looking worse than they had seen her in days. She was pale and her eyes seemed to have sunken into her skull. Harry and Ginny looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Nathalie rolled her eyes and coughed. "Really and I thought you were smart," she rasped and she reached for a glass of water. Her hands shook as she sipped from her water. She waved her hand towards the nightstand where a stack of books were stacked. Harry picked up the top one and stared at the title. _Corbenic _was on the cover together with a strange looking castle.

"I don't usually read that many books," Harry said feeling a little foolish.

"Oh for heavens sake," Nathalie said and she grabbed the book from his hands and opened it up at the first page. "Published 2003. Now what does that tell you?"

"What? You are from the _future_!" Ginny whispered while Harry cast a privacy spell around them. Nathalie coughed again, a little bit more forceful this time. The coughing fit seemed to last longer and Harry was starting to wonder if they had to call for Madame Pomfrey when it stopped.

"I guess I was better at hiding things then I thought," Nathalie muttered as she sipped from her water again. She shuddered. "I hate water. Anyway, yes I am from the future and a little bit further then you. I'm also form the past as well as the present if we want to keep going. I work as an Unspeakable for the department of mysteries. I specialise in Time Lines and anything to do with them."

She send them a stern look and suddenly she looked much older then seventeen. "Now you two have been bothering me ever since you arrived. I had to go through a lot of paperwork to make sure you two didn't mess things up." She smiled at them fondly. "You did very well."

"Very well?" Harry sputtered.

Ginny had a look of complete shock on her face. "But we messed up. The Marauders know. Well not everything but they know we are from the future. How did we do very well?"

Nathalie laughed and the years seemed to fall away from her again. "I would have thought you blabbed the whole thing to them already by now. Good thing for small miracles. Then again you all showed more sense over the years."

Harry pouted. "I'm not that bad. I have been teaching a whole group of students over the past year. Wouldn't that prove that I am reliable?"

Nathalie giggled. "I'm not saying that you're not sweetie." And she patted him on the hand. "The way you organized the DA and this year. No I'm quite proud and I'm sure your parents are too. The only thing you have to decided now is whether or not you wish to change the future or not."

Ginny and Harry frowned. "What?" Harry gaped at her. "I thought you weren't supposed to mess with time lines?" Ginny said.

Nathalie rolled her eyes and pushed herself up so she could sit. "With you two there was a change made. Did you really think I would have let you stay if I didn't think you had a change of changing things? No, the moment you two arrived in this time line a paradox was created. To simplify things, you two have the chance to save a lot of lives."

Harry stared at her open mouthed while Ginny just seemed a bit lost. "You mean that we can save everyone that dies in the next couple of years."

Nathalie shook her head. "Don't expect that you can save _everyone_. There will always be those who die as everyone will die in the end. Explain to Dumbledore about the Horcruxes Harry and then you two can explain all that would have happened to the Marauders and Lily."

She looked at them and as they made no start, she sighed. "Well go on! Oh and Harry, Peter hasn't joined yet, but seeing how you faired this year I think you'll be fine." She waved her hand towards the exit as she grabbed her water again. "Could you send Remus over please?"

**In short Nathalie send them back just before she passed away and she died in Remus' arms. Poor thing, but I like Tonks as well. So in the end he will end up with Tonks and have Teddy in the future. Harry and Ginny return to their own time the morning after the final battle.**

**I'm sorry still for leaving it like this and I hope you all keep on writing and reading as will I. Love ya all, xx**


End file.
